Fluster love
by Park Shita
Summary: Semua berfikir Baekhyun adalah seorang pengadu."Heuh..paling ia akan mengadukan kita pada kakeknya."/"Kalian tak tahu betapa sulitnya ia menanggung semua ini, ia bukanlah pengadu."/Dan semua mengira Chanyeol berandalan tanpa hati."Jika bukan karena chanyeol aku tak mungkin bisa seperti ini."/"Tutup mulutmu! kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang Chanyeol." Chanbaek, yaoi chap 7 update
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Fluster Love ( Part 1 )

Author : Park Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other

Warning : Yaoi

PLAK..

PLAK..

PLAK..

Tampak seorang namja bertubuh kecil dengan wajah angkuhnya sedang mengetuk papan tulis, ia melakukannya untuk mendapat perhatian dari kelasnya yang terlihat sangat gaduh.

"YAAK! Dengarkan aku. Mulai sekarang ada peraturan baru." Ucapnya angkuh di depan kelas.

"Mwo? peraturan apa lagi Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Xiumin salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Kali ini aku akan memberikan denda untuk siswa yang terlambat dan juga berpakaian tak rapi."

"Mwo? kenapa banyak sekali peraturan di kelas ini?" gumam Tao, namja dengan kantung mata pandanya.

"Kalau kau tak suka, kau boleh keluar dari kelas ini." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Issh.. jinja. Orang ini." Gerutu Tao kesal.

"Tapi Baekhyun-ah, kita belum mengkonfirmasinya dengan wali kelas." Ucap Suho yang mana merupakan wakil ketua kelas.

"Ne.. benar-benar. Kau tak boleh mengambil keputusan seenaknya." Setuju yang lain.

"Suho-yah, Chen-ah. Itu masalah yang mudah, aku akan langsung mengajukan ide ini ke kepala sekolah, dan.. aku yakin beliau pasti akan menyetujuinya. Ini juga kan demi ketertiban kelas kita." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Suho hanya menundukan kepalanya pasrah.

"Issh.. jelas saja permintaannya akan dikabulkan, mana ada kakek yang menolak permintaan cucunya." Bisik Tao pada Xiumin.

"sstt... pelankan suaramu, nanti dia mendengarnya!" ucap Xiumin sambil meletakan jarinya di depan mulut cherrynya.

"Suho-yah? Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Baekhyun. Suho hanya menatap Baekhyun pasrah lalu menggeleng.

"Bagus, aku ingin kelas kita_"

GREEEKKK..

Pintu kelas terbuka, nampak 4 orang namja masuk dengan gaya yang petantang-petenteng. Semua mata memadang ke arah mereka, namun dengan santai keempat orang itu duduk di bangku paling belakang.

"Yaak! Kalian berempat." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Mwo?" sahut salah satu namja dengan tubuh tinggi dan mata agak sipit, Oh Sehun.

"Mwo? kalau bilang hah? kalian tak tahu ini jam berapa? Apa kalian berniat sekolah?" bentak Baekhyun.

"Aishh.. jinja. Kau? beraninya kau membentakku." Ucap Kai si namja sexy dengan kulit Tan yang kharismatik.

"Kenapa aku harus takut. Apa yang harus aku takuti dari 4 namja bertubuh kurus seperti kalian."

"Mwo? aishh... jinja , mulut orang ini sepertinya perlu diberi pelajaran." Ucap Sehun yang segera berjalan kesal menghampiri Baekhyun, dan diikuti Kai.

"Mwo? mwo? kau kira aku takut hah? aku dengan mudahnya bisa menendang kalian keluar dari sekolah ini."

"Aigoo, kau? Rasakan ini..."

"Hajima!" ucap seorang namja yang sedari tadi hanya duduk menonton, dan sepertinya merupakan pemimpin dari keempat namja ini.

"Sudahlah, kita keluar saja." Ucap namja dengan tubuh tinggi melebihi Sehun dan Kai, dengan mata elang dan bibir yang begitu menggoda.

"Tapi Chanyeol-ah?"

"Wae? Tak ada gunanya bertengkar dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan keluar, dan diikuti Kris, Kai dan Sehun.

"Yaak! kau bilang apa barusan? Yaak! berhenti kau Park Chanyeol, aku sedang bicara denganmu." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik kasar tangan Chanyeol.

"Wae?"

"Kau.. tak tahu sopan santun, dasar bajingan."

"Kau.." Sehun geram ingin memukul Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol menghentikannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun, ia segera berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

"Aigoo , apa yang kau lakukan barusan hah? kau tahu itu membahayakanmu." Gerutu Luhan.

"Ne.. aku aku tak suka dengan orang yang tak memiliki etika, dasar preman." Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

..

..

"Chanyeol-ah? Kenapa kau melarangku untuk memukul namja bawel itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Biarkan saja."

"Wae? Apa kau takut?" tanya Sehun lagi, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya.

"Aku bukannya takut, aku hanya tak ingin mencari masalah lagi." Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian kembali berjalan diikuti Kris. Sehun dan Kai hanya saling tatap.

"Ada apa dengannya? Biasanya dia tak seperti ini?" gumam Kai.

"Ne.. dia jadi pengecut."

"Yaak! kalian berdua? Ayo cepat!" bentak Kris.

...

"Apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku minta?" tanya seorang namja tua dengan setelan jas rapi yang duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

"Ne... aku sudah melakukannya. Aku sudah memberitahukan kepada kelas mengenai denda keterlambatan"

"Bagus, Baekki.. Kau memang cucu yang berbakti."

"Kakek? Bisakah aku keluar sekarang?"

"Ne. Nanti kau jangan pulang terlambat! Karena teman kakek mengajak kita untuk makan malam."

"Ne.." sahut Baekhyun malas.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, dengan wajah yang cemberut dan wajahnya juga nampak sedikit pucat. Ia berjalan perlahan , bahkan menempel pada dinding koridor.

"Yaak, bukankah itu si ketua kelas yang sok mengatur itu?" ucap Sehun saat mereka berjalan di koridor dan tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Odiseo?odiseo?" tanya Kai dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aissh.. itu yang sedang berjalan kemari. Yang bertubuh kecil itu." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik dagu Kai untuk melihat kearah pandangannya. Kris dan Chanyeol yang berjalan lebih dulu pun ikut melihat obyek yang dimaksud Sehun.

"Waah.. nampaknya sang putri sedang sendiri tanpa dayang-dayangnya. Bagaimana kalau kita ganggu dia." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Setuju..Kka!" sahut Sehun.

"Yaak! yaak! yaak! lepaskan kami." Ucap Sehun kemudian, saat Kris menarik kerah mereka berdua,sehingga mereka berdua hanya bisa jalan ditempat.

"Kalian ini, kenapa iseng sekali?" ucap Kris dengan suara beratnya.

"Aisshh.. jinja kau ini kenapa sih Kris? Kita kan memang pembuat masalah nomer satu di sekolah ini."

"Ne.. kenapa akhir-akhir ini kalian jadi pendiam?" ucap Sehun, membuat Kris dan Chanyeol hanya saling lirik.

"Yaak! sudahlah, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ucap Chanyeol menginterupsi, sambil berjalan lebih dulu.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau takut dengan Byun Baekhyun?" ucap Kai sedikit berteriak, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya namun tak menoleh.

Kris menepuk pundak Kai, sambil memberikan tatapan –jangan bicara lagi- pada Kai. Kai yang menyadari ucapannya, segera menundukan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berbalik dan langsung berlalu di depan SeKaiKris, dan menuju Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam, SeKaiKris hanya memandang bingung tanpa berbuat apa-apa, mata mereka hanya mengikuti kemana arah Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang terkejut saat menyadari Chanyeol di depannya nampak kaget, ia memilih melewati Chanyeol yang menghalangi jalannya. Namun Chanyeol kembali menghadang jalan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun geram.

"Yaak! apa maumu hah? berandal." Ucap Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun dan menghantamkannya ke dinding, lalu memerangkapnya dengan satu tangan.

"Dengarkan aku! Jangan seenaknya menggunakan kekuasaanmu untuk mengendalikan kami." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatapnya geram, matanya mulai memerah dan berair. SeKaiKris nampak shock, terutama Kai dan Sehun yang nampak terkejut karena dugaan mereka tentang Chanyeol yang takut pada Baekhyun salah.

"Kau..kau.. dasar bajingan!" ucap Baekhyun penuh emosi. Chanyeol nampak geram, ia menarik kerah baju Baekhyun. Kris benar-benar terkejut dengan itu, tak biasanya Chanyeol bersikap aneh seperti itu.

"Apa mungkin ia sedang menunjukan pada Kai dan Sehun kalau dia tak lemah di depan Baekhyun?" batin Kris.

"Kau boleh saja mengataiku bajingan, tapi kau harus tahu apa arti bajingan itu sebenarnya. Mulutmu itu selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan."

"Aku tak peduli, aku tak peduli pada sampah sepertimu. Lepaskan aku!" bentak Baekhyun.

BUUG..

"Chanyeol!" seru SeKaiKris yang langsung berlari menghampiri Chanyeol.

Sebuah pukulan berhasil mendarat di tembok nyaris mengenai wajah manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang ke sisi kirinya dimana tangan Chanyeol masih menempel disana, dan berikutnya menatap Chanyeol kesal dan takut, tanpa sengaja air matanya terjatuh.

"Ka..kau jahat! Aku fikir kau berbeda dengan 3 temanmu yang lain, ternyata kau sama brengseknya. Lepaskan aku! Aku tak ingin melihatmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang parau. Chanyeol nampak shock, pertama kalinya ia melihat namja yang selalu angkuh dan ribut ini mengeluarkan air mata, bahkan Baekhyun namja angkuh dan punya harga diri tinggi ini tak pernah menyucapkan maaf sekalipun kini menangis di depannya.

"W..wae? a..pa kau baru saja menangis?" ucap Chanyeol terkejut. Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, tanpa melepaskan pandangan tajamnya dari Chanyeol.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendorong Chanyeol kasar.

"Chanyeol-ah.." ucap Kai sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang masih mematung menatap kepergian Baekhyun .

Kris menatap Baekhyun yang melintas di depannya kaget, lalu kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang masih diam.

"Waah.. ternyata aku salah Chanyeol-ah, kau masih hebat seperti dulu, aku fikir kau takut dengan ancaman kepala sekolah." Ucap Sehun.

"Ne.. aku juga berfikir begitu." Ucap Kai juga. Chanyeol tak menanggapinya, ia hanya menatap ke arah mereka berdua sekilas, lalu beralih ke Kris yang datang terakhir.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membalik tubuh mereka.

BRUUKK...

Keempat namja ini menoleh terkejut saat mendengar sesuatu ambruk di tanah.

"Baekhyun?" seru Chanyeol yang segera berlari.

..

..

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, yang bisa ia lihat hanya samar-samar,pandanganya masih blur, ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Baekkie?" seru seorang namja dengan mata besarnya, Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie?" ucap namja lainnya dengan wajah yang tak kalah imutnya, Luhan.

"Ne.. apa aku sedang berada di ruang UKS?" ucap Baekhyun mencoba bangun.

"Ne.. tadi kau pingsan."

"Mwo? aku pingsan? Kenapa bisa?"

"Mollayo, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat kita kemari." Ucap Luhan.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan memukul pelan bibirnya, dengan wajah –opps apa yang baru saja aku katakan- dan Kyungsoo menyikut pelan Luhan.

"Hah? an..ani ani.. bukan siapa-siapa.." sahut Luhan. Baekhyun nampak mengerutkan alisnya sepertinya mencium sesuatu yang janggal.

"Apa Baekhyun sshi sudah sadar?" ucap seorang perawat yang tiba-tiba saja datang.  
"Ne.. dia sudah siuman, apa kami bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Of course. Baekhyun sshi, jaga kesehatanmu! Jangan terlalu lelah, dan jangan buat dirimu tertekan." Ucap perawat itu lagi.

"Ne.. arraseo." Ucap Baekhyun malas lalu turun dari ranjang yang dibantu KyungHan.

..

"Yaak! kalian tahu? Baekhyun pingsan." Ucap Tao dengan suaranya yang nyaring, membuat teman-teman sekelas bisa mendengarnya.

"Jinja? Aku fikir dia itu kuat, ternyata sama lemahnya dengan tubuhnya." Sahut Xiumin.

"Memangnya dia pingsan kenapa?" tanya Suho.

"Molla, siapa yang peduli. Biarkan saja, lebih baik kelas kita tak ada namja pengatur seperti dia. Lebih baik bila Suho yang menjadi ketua kelas kita." Ucap Chen, namun Suho hanya tersenyum dan tanpa ada yang menyadari namja yang terkenal dengan wajah angel ini, baru saja menyeringai. Aku ralat, ternyata Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terduduk di bangkunya malas, memperhatikan Suho.

GREEEKK...

"Huuh.. untunglah kau tak apa-apa. Kami fikir kau kenapa-kenapa." Terdengar suara nyaring Luhan yang masuk bersamaan dengan BaekSoo, membuat teman-teman yang lainnya diam. Baekhyun menatap teman-temannya, lalu tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang juga melihatnya, namun Baekhyun segera melempar pandangannya, ia benar-benar kesal dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tak apa-apa Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Suho dengan wajah lembutnya. Membuat Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya mendengus.

"Ne.. gwenchana." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Huuh.. syukurlah, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Suho.

"Gomawo."

Krak..

Chanyeol mendorong mejanya kasar, lalu bangkit dan berjalan keluar, membuat semua orang di kelas memandangnya heran.

"Eehh.. kau pingsan kenapa Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Xiumin.  
"Mollayo, aku tak mengingat apa-pun, terakhir yang kuingat adalah_" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya karena yang ia ingat adalah adegan chanyeol hendak memukulnya, lalu ia pergi meninggalkannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, tadi aku mendengar ada yang melihat Chanyeol ada di tempat kejadian kau pingsan." Ucap Tao.

"Mwoo?" seru teman sekelas terkejut, SeKaiKris menoleh cepat mendengar nama sahabatnya dibawa-bawa.

"Apa mungkin dia yang mencelakaimu?" ucap Xiumin. Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya saling tatap karena mereka tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

KRAK..

Kai menendang mejanya dengan kasar.

"Jaga mulut kalian! Jika kalian tak melihat langsung jangan membual!" bentak Kai.

"Yaak! apanya yang membual, itu memang benar." Ucap Tao.

KRAK..

Kini giliran Sehun yang geram.

"Apa kau melihatnya langsung hah?"

"A..a..ani.. tapi banyak saksi mata yang melihatnya. Lagipula untuk apa Chanyeol berkeliaran di koridor? Dan dia tepat berada di tempat Baekhyun pingsan?" ucap Tao lagi.

"Yaak! JAGA MULUTMU!" bentak Kai kesal.

"Yaak! kalian! Jangan membuat keributan!" bentak Baekhyun yang tak tahan.

"Apa kau ingin membela temanmu ini hah?" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk Tao.

"Diam kau! Kenapa berandalan seperti kalian bisa bersekolah disini? Kenapa kalian tak menjadi preman di jalan saja hah? kalian tak usah membela teman kalian itu! Walau aku tak melihatnya, tapi pengakuan saksi mata sudah cukup. Katakan pada teman kalian itu, aku tak akan memperpanjang masalah ini." Ucap Baekhyun.

Kai mendengus pelan.

"Kalau saja kau tahu yang sebenarnya!" ucap Kai lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Sudah..sudah Baekki, ingat ucapan perawat sekolah!" Luhan memperingati.

"Kalian semualah yang sampah, tak bisa menggunakan hati kalian untuk bertindak, hanya memakai logika." Ucap Sehun lalu keluar juga. Kris berjalan pelan, dan lewat tepat di depan Tao. Ia menatap Tao tanpa arti, membuat Tao menundukan kepalanya.

"Perhatikan ucapanmu!" ucap Kris dengan suara yang pelan.

Baekhyun bersama Kakeknya saat ini duduk di depan sebuah meja restourant mewah. Mereka nampak sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang, dan tak lama kemudian dua orang pasangan suami istri datang. Dari pakaiannya bisa dipastikan kalau mereka adalah orang kaya.

"Selamat datang Tuan Park, Nyonya Park." Ucap Kakek Baekhyun.

"Ne.. maaf kami terlambat Tuan Byun."

"Oh gwenchana."  
"Apa ini cucu anda yang anda ceritakan itu? Byun Baekhyun sshi?"

"Ne... ini cucu laki-lakiku."

"Huwaa.. tadi saat aku masuk aku sempat terkejut, aku fikir dia yoeja, wajahnya sangat manis seperti yoeja." Ucap Nyonya Park.  
"Maaf, anak kami tak bisa ikut. Anda tahu kan, dia itu paling tak suka bila diajak keacara pertemuan seperti ini." Ucap Nyonya Park.  
"Oh Ne..ne.. mari kita makan!" ucap Kakek Baekhyun.

"Yeobbuseyo?" ucap seseorang dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Yeobbuseyo? Chanyeol-ah? Tolong kami! Tolong kami! Kami berada di dekat restourant*** , cepat kam_"

Biip..bippp..

Chanyeol segera melompat dari ranjangnya, saat mendapat telpon dari Sehun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan motornya, lalu segera melepas helmnya saat ia melihat Kai dan Sehun sedang di keroyok beberapa namja.

"Yaak! apa yang kau lakukan hah?" bentak Chanyeol yang membuat semua terkejut. Namja-namja itu pun mundur dan berlindung dibelakang ketua mereka.

"Lama tak berjumpa Chanyeol." Ucap namja itu sambil menghisap rokok.

"Heuh.. kau rupanya, apa yang kau lakukan pada kedua temanku?"

"Teman? Heuh? Lucu sekali, apa mereka temanmu? Aku fikir mereka adalah anak buahmu yang selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."

"Apa maumu sebenarnya hah?"

"Mauku? Tanya pada anak buahmu, opps.. pada kedua temanmu ini, kenapa mereka berada di daerah kekuasaanku."

"Ka..kami dijebak Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Sehun dengan tubuh babak belur dan wajah penuh luka yang saat ini hanya tergeletak ditanah tak berdaya.

"Heuh lucu sekali, mencari perlindungan pada bos kalian? Apa kalian tak tahu siapa dia, dia adalah_"

"Tutup mulutmu! Katakan apa maumu sekarang?" bentak Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menghubungi Kris.

"Cepat datang ke dekat ***"

"mencari bantuan eoh?" ucap namja itu.

"Biarkan teman-temanku pergi, ini urusan antara kau dan aku." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Huwaa... mengharukan, seorang bos berkorban demi anak buahnya." Ucap namja itu sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Kai dan Sehun yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Sepertinya kau sangat pintar mencari pangikut Chanyeol, anak buahmu memiliki wajah-wajah tampan dan juga tubuh yang bagus, kenapa mereka mau menjadi budakmu?" ucap namja itu sambil menjambak rambut Sehun.

"Lepaskan dia! Sebenarnya maumu apa? Bukankah urusan kita telah selesai?"

"Selesai? Selesai kau bilang? Kau tahu gara-gara ulahmu waktu itu, banyak anak buahku yang masuk penjara, sehingga aku kehilangan banyak wilayahku."

"Heuh.. berarti kau hanya mengandalkan koneksimu kan? kau hanya berlindung di belakang anak buahmu."

"Cih! Tutup mulutmu! Karena itu kau harus memberikan kedua anak buahmu ini padaku."

"Jangan mimpi! Tak akan pernah aku lakukan."

"Baik, kalau begitu aku turunkan penawaranku, berikan aku satu saja, yang berkulit lebih gelap ini, aku suka pertahanan dirinya, dia sangat pandai berkelahi, walaupun tetap kalah melawan anak buahku."

"Andwe.."

"Yaak! kau ini pelit sekali. Kalau begitu biarkan anak buahmu mati saja." Ucap namja itu lalu memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk memukul kembali SeKai.

"Brengsek..." Chanyeol geram, lalu menghajar semua namja-namja itu dengan brutal.

Namun...

SLEB..

Chanyeol menoleh terkejut saat Sehun tertusuk pisau, Sehun berusaha melindungi dirinya namun malah dia yang tertusuk.

"Sehunie?"

TIIN.

Kris datang dengan motornya, membuat yang lainnya menoleh.

"Satu lagi, seorang model datang." Ucap namja pemimpin geng itu.

"Kris bawa Sehun kerumah sakit, dan Kai ini bawa motorku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melemparkan kunci motornya.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu Chanyeol?" tanya Kai.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara! Pergi saja!" Bentak Chanyeol.

Setelah ketiga namja itu pergi, Chanyeol dengan brutal segera menghajar semua namja itu.

...

Tak jauh dari TKP, nampak seorang namja manis sedang keluar dari sebuah restourant dan kini sedang menuju mobil mewahnya. Saat mobilnya melaju pelan, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah perkelahian tak jauh dari restourant, dan ia lebih terkejut saat yang ia lihat adalah sosok Chanyeol.

"Heuh, dasar berandalan, awas saja sampai pihak sekolah mengetahui ini, tamatlah riwayatmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

TBC

Gimana mau lanjutkah?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Fluster Love ( Part 2 )

Author : Park Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other

Warning : Yaoi

"Mwo Chanyeol berkelahi lagi?" seru Luhan.

"Ssstt.. pelankan suaramu, nanti yang lain mendengar, terutama si Tao itu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Lalu? Lalu? Apa kakekmu melihatnya?"

"hhmm.. aku rasa tidak, karena saat itu dia duduk disebelahku jadi tak bisa melihatnya."

"Apa hanya dia sendiri?"

"Molla, aku hanya melihat dia."

"Kau tak melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah?" tanya Luhan.

"Ani... itu bukan urusanku." Ucap Baekhyun acuh.

GREEEKK..

Pintu kelas terbuka, nampak Chanyeol masuk dengan seragam yang berantakan seperti biasa, dan kini wajahnya penuh dengan babak belur. Semua teman-teman nampak melihat kearahnya.

"Benarkan yang aku katakan." Bisik Baekhyun, dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun bangkit lalu berjalan kearah Chanyeol.

"Yaak! Park Chanyeol. Kau harus membayar uang denda."ucap Baekhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Ne.. kau tak tahu kau sudah terlambat jadi kau harus membayar uang denda sebesar 3 Won."

Chanyeol segera merogoh saku celananya, dan ia meletakan beberapa lembar uang yang lecek, dan beberapa uang koin.

"Ini semua uang yang kumiliki saat ini, ambilah."

Baekhyun mengambil, lalu menghitungnya.

"Kenapa 13 won?"

"Itu untuk membayar denda ketiga temanku, dan sisanya sebagai uang muka untuk dendaku besok." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Mwo? jadi kau berencana datang terlambat besok? Jangan bilang kau memang sengaja datang terlambat!"

"Bukan urusanmu,pergilah!"

...

Baekhyun nampak memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dikantin sekolah bersama Kris dan Kai tanpa si bungsu Sehun.

"Yaak! apa kalian menyadari sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun pada kedua temannya.

"Mwo?"

"Apa kalian sadar kalau dari tadi Chanyeol, Kris dan Kai diam terus. Ada apa dengan mereka ya?"

"Oh iya benar, aku juga tak melihat ada Sehun" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Benar, ada apa dengan mereka. Aku sedikit cemas." Ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala mereka pelan ke arah Luhan, dengan tatapan –mwo? apa aku tak salah dengar?-

"Siapa yang kau cemaskan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ani bukan siapa-siapa"

"Bohong!"

"Benar Soo-ah, aku tak bohong."

"Ayolah Hanni, kau kan paling tak bisa berbohong." Goda Baekhyun.

"Apa kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya malu.

"Apa itu Kris?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ani.."

"Kai?"

"Ani.."

Kyungsoo nampak sedikit lega, tanpa ia sadari.

"Apa Chanyeol?"

"Aniya."

"Lalu? Sehun?"

"Ne.." sahut Luhan malu-malu.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak tanya pada mereka kemana Sehun." Baekhyun nampak sedikit bersemangat.

"Ani, aku tak berani Baekkie."

"Apa kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

"Ne.."

..

..

Kini semua siswa sedang belajar di dalam kelas, dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengar bel istirahat kedua.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin bicara padamu." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkejut namun tetap mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Aku diminta wali kelas untuk menanyakan tentang Sehun. Kau tahu dia dimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

".." Chanyeol nampak diam.

"Jawab aku!"

"Mian.. aku tak bisa memberitahumu."

"Katakan saja dia dimana! Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kau berkelahi kemarin?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Heuh bodoh, apa kau tak bisa mencari tempat berkelahi yang lebih sepi?"

"Kau.."

"Aku tahu Sehun terlibat perkelahian itu kan? jika kau tak mau mengatakannya jangan salahkan aku jika Sehun sshi mendapat hukuman karena berkelahi."

"Andwe.. Baiklah.."

.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari taksi, dan disusul Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mereka masuk ke sebuah gedung besar dengan plat rumah sakit.

"Apa benar dia masuk rumah sakit?"

"Ne.. Chanyeol tak berbohong kurasa." Sahut Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar yang telah diberitahu resepsionis, dan saat membuka pintu nampak Sehun sedang terduduk di ranjang dan disampingnya ada Chanyeol, Kai dan Kris.

"Annyeong, kami diutus kelas untuk menjengukmu Sehunie." Bohong Baekhyun seperti yang telah direncanakannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Heuh.. tumben sekali." Sehun mendengus sambil memutar matanya malas.

"Sehun sshi, ini aku bawakan beberapa buah-buahan." Ucap Luhan malu-malu. Sehun melirik sebentar lalu, kembali membuang wajah.

"Yaak! kau tak tahu terima kasih, sudah bagus Luhan membawakanmu buah, sudah kukatakan padamu Luhan, tak usah memberikan orang ini apa-apa." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hei cerewet! Apa kau tahu keadaan temanku masih belum membaik, cukup perutnya saja yang sakit, jangan sampai telinganya juga karena mendengar ocehanmu." Kesal Kai.

"Yaak! diam kau Kai!"

"Sudah..sudah. Baekkie, bukankah tujuan kita kemari untuk menjenguk Sehun?" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun diam.

"Dengarkan temanmu, dia saja malas mendengar ocehanmu."

"Kai!" bentak Chanyeol sedikit halus (?)

"Luhan, aku minta tolong jaga Sehun ." ucap Chanyeol.

"Eih?" semua nampak kaget, minus Baekhyun.

"Kalian memangnya mau kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan. Ayo!" ucap Chanyeol memimpin yang lain.

Kini mereka berlima berdiri di depan kamar inap Sehun.

"Baekhyun, aku harap kau tak memberitahukan hal ini ke pihak sekolah." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Itu sulit." Sahut Baekhyun ketus.

"Wae? Kau kan cucu kepala sekolah, pasti sangat mudah menyembunyikannya." Ucap Kai dan mendapat death glare dari yang lain minus Kyungsoo.

"Menyembunyikan ketidakhadiran siswa, itu tak mudah."

"Aku mohon padamu, kasihan Sehun." Mohon Chanyeol lagi tapi tetap dengan gayanya yang keren.

"Mian, tapi aku tak bisa." Ucap Baekhyun, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan Sehun untuk memanggil Luhan dan setelah itu mereka bertiga pergi.

..

..

Baekhyun memilih untuk berjalan pulang, ia tak ingin supir pribadinya mengetahui kalau dia berkunjung kerumah sakit. Saat perjalanan menuju rumahnya, ia merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Ia menoleh, namun kosong.

Seseorang dengan jubah serba hitam dan mengenakan masker berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang Baekhyun, ia juga membawa sebuah kantung plastik. Namja itu memanggil Baekhyun, saat Baekhyun menoleh sebuah bungkusan melayang ke arahnya, karena tak bisa menghindar Baekhyun hanya menutup matanya.

BRUS..

Kantung berisi cairan merah seperti darah itu pecah dan membasahi pakaiannya, namun bukan pakaian Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat sebuah sosok mendekapnya.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Itu tak penting."

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin menyakitimu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Eih, apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun saat tangannya mendapati sesuatu yang basah di tangannya saat meraba pundak Chanyeol.

"Molla."

"Ini saos tomat. Apa-apaan orang itu."

"Ayo kita segera pergi." Ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

..

..

Mereka nampak duduk disebuah ayunan di taman bermain dekat rumah Baekhyun, nampaknya namja manis ini enggan untuk pulang.

"Ini sudah malam, kenapa tak langsung pulang?"

"Ani.. aku memang biasa duduk disini hingga larut dan setelah bosan baru aku pulang. Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja!" usir Baekhyun.

"Ani.. aku akan menunggumu." Sahut Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun nampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol apa kerjamu hanya berkelahi saja hah?"

"Ani.. apa kau fikir aku tipe orang seperti itu?"

"Hmm.. kurasa. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sepulang sekolah?"

"Aku bekerja di sebuah kedai makanan kecil."

"Jinja? Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?"

"Hhmm.. itu.. mereka adalah seorang pedagang."

"Oohh.. begitu."

"Wae? Apa kau mau merendahkanku? Karena aku miskin dan tidak sekaya kau?"

"Ani.. bukan begitu. Memangnya aku ini tipe orang seperti itu?"

"Terlihat jelas."

"Mwo? apa aku ini sombong?"

"Hhmm.. dari seluruh siswa disekolah yang kau tanya, hanya 1 yang menjawab tidak."

"Mwo?"

"Hahahahaha.." Chanyeol tertawa saat melihat ekspresi marah Baekhyun yang baginya lucu.

"Yaak! apa yang kau tertawakan Park Chanyeol? Dasar berandalan."

DEG..

Mendadak senyuman Chanyeol hilang, ia menatap Baekhyun tajam membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergidik. Chanyeol bangkit dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

"M..mwo?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Berapa kali aku katakan jangan mengataiku berandalan!"

"Tapi kau kan_"

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena Chanyeol menyumbatnya dengan bibirnya.

"Sepertinya bibirmu harus ditutup." Ucap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih nampak shock. Ia sama sekali tak bergerak bahkan berkedip.

"Kka, aku antar kau pulang. Ini sudah larut." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nampak terkejut saat ia melihat Chanyeol yang datang bersamaan dengan dirinya. Ia tak menyapa hanya segera menundukan kepalanya, dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

"Heuh, sepertinya ini lebih baik." Batin Chanyeol.

..

..

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang berjalan menuju loker mereka. Saat Baekhyun membuka lokernya.

BRAAAKK..

Loker itu basah dipenuhi air, bahkan airnya keluar.

"Aigoo, apa-apaan ini?" ucap Luhan terkejut.

"Huuhh.." Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas.

"Lihat bukumu basah, ayo kita laporkan ini." Ucap Luhan lagi.

"Ani.."

"Wae?"

"Biarkan, aku ingin melihat si pelaku tertawa senang dulu."

"Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya."

..

..

"Gwenchana?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun siuman.

"Ne.."

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Tadi kau pingsan, saat pelajaran olahraga."

"Untung ada Chanyeol yang membawamu kesini." Ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun mencari sosok Chanyeol di ruangan itu, dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa.

"Baekhyun, aku rasa kau dalam bahaya. Tadi ada yang melemparmu dengan bola makanya kau pingsan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ne.. Baekki." Sahut Luhan dan Kyungsoo penuh semangat.

"Biarkan saja."

"Mwo? apa kau tak akan melaporkannya?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ani."

"Selalu saja seperti itu, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau di teror dan ini sudah keterlaluan Baekki, lama-lama nyawamu terancam." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Arra, biarkan saja, biarkan ini menjadi urusanku."

"Heuh lucu sekali." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau terkenal dengan 'si tukang pengadu' ? kenapa sekarang gelar itu hilang? Bahkan hal kecil saja kau adukan."ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau salah Chanyeol sshi, selama ini yang mengadu pada kepala sekolah bukan Baekki, tapi_"  
"Sudah! Jangan dibahas lagi Soo-ah." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, ia nampak mencium sesuatu yang salah.

..

..

Chanyeol berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, ia hendak menjenguk Sehun. Namun ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Kai sedang duduk di bangku depan kamar Sehun.

"Yaak! apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tak masuk?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jangan masuk Yeol-ah."

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengintip dari pintu. Chanyeol nampak terkejut saat melihat Sehun sedang tertawa bersama seorang namja manis, yaitu Luhan.

"Kenapa mereka bisa?"

"Entahlah.. aku juga tadi terkejut. Sepertinya mereka menyimpan sesuatu, tak biasanya Sehunie bersikap ramah pada seseorang." Ucap Kai.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Kai.

"Yaak! jangan sedih begitu. Itu artinya Sehun telah berkembang."  
"Tapi ia tak biasanya seperti itu, selama ini ia hanya dekat denganku, tapi sekarang ia malah dekat dengan orang lain, bahkan tertawa bersama."

"Yaak! Kai-ah, apa kau cemburu hah? apa kau menyukai Sehun?"

"Ani..ani.. kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah,kau seharusnya senang. Dan kau sebaiknya mencari pacar juga!"

"Ani.. tak akan ada yang bisa mencuri hatiku." Ucap Kai sombong.

"Aisshh.. nanti kau juga akan merasakannya sendiri. Kka!"

"eih? Kemana?"

"Kemana saja, yang penting tak mengganggu kegiatan mereka berdua." Ucap Chanyeol yang berjalan lebih dulu.

...

" Apa kau mau ini Sehun sshi?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah? Ne.. tolong." Ucap Sehun.

"Ternyata kau orang yang menyenangkan Sehun sshi, aku fikir kau adalah orang jahat yang kerjanya hanya memukul orang."

"Mwo? hehehehehe.. kami ini bukannya senang memukul orang, kami hanya membela diri. Kami tak pernah memulai duluan, namun saat kami terdesak kami baru memukul orang, itu pun atas izin dari Chanyeol-ah."

"Hhmm.. sepertinya kau sangat takut pada bosmu itu."

"Ani, dia bukan bos kami, kami berempat adalah teman. Hanya saja sifat Chanyeol-ah lebih sedikit keras makanya kami lebih sering mengalah. Aku bukannya takut padanya, hanya saja kami ini saling mengerti. Kalau kau kenal dia lebih dekat, maka kau akan tahu seberapa baiknya dia."

"Jinja? Aku ragu kalau dia orang sebaik yang kau bilang."

"Kau hanya perlu mengenalnya lebih dekat. Dia itu sering berkorban demiku, Kai dan juga Kris. Dulu saat aku SMP aku nyaris putus sekolah, karena orang tuaku miskin, tapi tiba-tiba kepala sekolah memberi tahuku kalau aku bisa kembali bersekolah, itu semua berkat Chanyeol-ah yang berlutut di depan rumah kepala sekolah selama 3 hari, lalu ia juga bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai keperluanku yang lain. Semenjak itu aku sudah putuskan untuk mengorbankan seluruh hidupku demi dia."

"Huwwaaa.. jinja? Apa benar dia sebaik itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris dan Kai apa Chanyeol berlutut juga di depan rumah kepala sekolah demi mereka?"

"Hehehehe..ani. Kalau Kai, hhmm.. sebenarnya Kai dan Chanyeol pernah bermusuhan dulu, suatu hari mereka berkelahi, dan tertangkap. Entah mengapa Chanyeol dibebaskan tapi Kai tidak, akhirnya Chanyeol menukar dirinya dengan Kai. Jadi Chanyeol yang ditahan selama seminggu. Kalau Kris kami berdua tak tahu kenapa mereka bisa dekat, karena setahu kami mereka memang dekat sejak kanak-kanak."

"Ohh seperti itu kah? Berarti selama ini orang-orang telah salah menilai Chanyeol. Sepertinya kasus Chanyeol sama seperti kasus Baekki."

"Maksudmu Luhan sshi?"

"Orang-orang yang hanya melihat Baekhyun dari luar pasti berfikir kalau dia itu namja yang sombong, angkuh, keras kepala, ingin menang sendiri, dan bla..bla..bla.. yang lainnya. Tapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat baik dan polos. Dia itu sangat memprihatinkan, kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat ia masih kecil, dan ia tumbuh besar bersama seorang kakek yang menomer satukan martabat dan harga diri. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak ingin hidup dibayang-bayangi kakekknya, namun mau bagaimana lagi."

"Tapi selain itu Baekhyun itu adalah tipe pengadu, menurutku itu juga yang menjadikannya dibenci orang."

"Pengadu? Heuh.. kau salah. Dia bukan orang seperti itu."

"Apanya yang salah. Saat aku dan ketiga temanku merokok di atap sekolah, dialah yang mengadukan kami, saat kami berkelahi dialah yang mengadukan kami."

"Darimana kau yakin kalau itu dia?"

"Karena dialah yang ada saat kejadian itu."

"Apa kau yakin? Asal kau tahu itu bukan dia."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Maaf aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi yang jelas Baekki kami bukan orang yang suka mengadukan orang. Sama seperti saat kau yang tak sekolah tanpa alasan sekarang, dialah yang berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikannya dari wali kelas."

"Mwo jinja?"

"Ne.."

Sehun nampak terkejut mendengar penuturan Luhan. Ia sedikit ragu, apakah namja manis, cantik baik yang mencuri hatinya ini berbohong demi menjaga nama baik sahabatnya, atau itu semua memang kenyataan. Sulit baginya untuk percaya, tapi sulit juga baginya untuk tak percaya.

..

..

"Aahh.. rasanya segar sekali berjalan-jalan ditaman." Ucap Kai sambil meletakan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Hhmm.. sudah lama kita tak bermain ditaman." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Ne.. ini bukan lagi tempat bermain kita. Chanyeol-ah tak terasa sudah 5 tahun kita berteman dan sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah. Kau mau melakukan apa setelah lulus nanti?"

"hhhmm.. molla, aku belum memikirkannya." Ucap Chanyeol, namun tersirat di wajahnya ada hal yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Bruk..

"Mianhe.." ucap seorang saat tak sengaja menabrak tubuh Kai, walaupun tak terjadi hal yang serius namun Kai nampak tak terima. Seorang dengan jaket hitam dan mengenakan topi serta masker menabraknya. Namun orang itu segera berlalu.

"Chakkaman!" ucap Chanyeol. Orang itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Maaf aku rasa kau salah orang." Ucap orang itu.

"Ani.." kini Chanyeol membalik tubuh orang itu, lalu melepaskan topinya dengan paksa.

"Do Kyungsoo sshi?" seru Chanyeol terkejut.

Kyungsoo hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau yang_"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Fluster Love ( Part 3 )

Author : Park Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other

Warning : Yaoi

..

..

Kini Kai, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk di sebuah cafe.

"Jadi kau sedang menyelidikinya?" tanya Chanyeol.  
"ne.. Aku tak tega melihat Baekhyun di ganggu terus menerus."

"Kenapa harus repot? Tinggal lapor polisi saja!" ucap Kai enteng. Kyungsoo menatap namja di depannya ini kesal.

"Kalau bisa aku sudah dari dulu melakukannya, tapi Baekhyun melarangku."

"Heuh tumben, bukankah dia si tukang pengadu." Ucap Kai dengan wajah meledek.

"Jika kau tak tahu apa-apa sebaiknya kau diam Kim Jongin."

"Yaak! beraninya kau memanggil nama asliku, dasar menyebalkan."

"Sudahlah kau jangan memperumit masalah Kai! Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?" Chanyeol berusaha melerai.

"Molla.. aku fikir dengan menyamar sebagai pelakunya, pelakunya yang asli akan keluar nanti. Tapi sampai sekarang ia tak muncul."

"Sudah berapa lama hal ini terjadi." Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku rasa hampir setahun."

"Mwo? setahun?" seru Kai.

"Ne.. setahun. Tapi kini aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Aku tak ingin Baekhyun disakiti."

"Hhmm. Sudah setahun rupanya, tapi kenapa aku tak tahu mengenai hal ini?"ucap Chanyeol.

"Siapapun di sekolah ini tak ada yang tahu terkecuali Luhan dan aku, Baekhyun sengaja menutupinya. Lagipula,kau tak mungkin tahu,kau kan sangat tak peka dengan keadaan sekitarmu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Yaak! beraninya kau." Kesal Kai.

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu segera beranjak.

"Biar aku antar."

"Tak perlu Chanyeol sshi, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ani, Kai yang akan mengantarkanmu."

"Mwo?" seru Kai.

"Ayolah Kai! Apa kau tega membiarkannya pulang seorang diri?"

"M...mwo? an..ani.. tak usah.." tolak Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau takut Kai?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani.. ayo aku antarkan!" ucap Kai yang segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol nampak duduk di bangkunya, ia terus memperhatikan satu per satu teman-temannya. Kris yang menyadari itu segera memanggil Chanyeol.

"Yaak! Yeol-ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah? tak biasanya kau memperhatikan keadaan sekelas." Bisik Kris.

"Kris-ah. Apa kau melihat ada yang mencurigakan dari orang-orang ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hhmm.. Ani. Wae?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, aku merasa pelakunya adalah salah satu dari mereka."

"Pelaku? Pelaku apa? Tunggu dulu.. Jangan bilang kau sedang mencari pelaku yang meneror Baekhyun?"

"Ani.. aku hanya penasaran."

"Jangan berbohong! Aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama Yeol-ah."

Chanyeol melempar pandangannya, ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan kalimat terakhir Kris.

"Soo-ah! Baekki_!" teriak Luhan dari pintu kelas, membuat Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar dengan cemas. Tak luput Chanyeol juga berlari keluar, disusul Kris dan juga Kai.

Mereka berlima segera berlari menuju tempat loker, nampak disitu Baekhyun sedang berdiri mematung menatap lokernya yang terbuka.

"Wae? Gwenchana?" tanya Kyungsoo panik, lalu melihat isi loker Baekhyun, lalu menutup mulutnya shock.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ucap Chanyeol kesal saat melihat loker Baekhyun berceceran berisi noda kemerahan seperti darah, membuat barang-barang Baekhyun kotor dan basah.

"Keterlaluan." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan lagi Baekki, kita harus melaporkannya." Seru Luhan kesal.

"Ani Luhanie, jangan! Biarkan saja, aku ingin tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan dia lakukan, dan sampai mana dia akan bertindak." Ucap Baekhyun, semua menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" ucap Suho yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Tao.

"Ani." Baekhyun segera menutup lokernya, tak ingin orang lain tahu.

"Lalu kenapa semuanya berkumpul disini? Bahkan kalian juga?" ucap Suho sambil melihat kearah KrisYeolKai.

"Ohh.. tadi loker Baekhyun rusak dan sulit dibuka, jadi kami membantunya." Ucap Kai.

"Oh seperti itu. Aku fikir kenapa, aku benar-benar khawatir Baekki." Ucap Suho.

"Ne.. gomawo." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Suho dan Tao, mulai memperhatikan Suho. Sampai matanya tertuju pada sebuah bercak kemerahan si saku baju Suho, namun hanya sebuah titik kecil. Suho yang merasa diperhatikan Chanyeol, dan tahu arah pandangannya segera tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu, aku takut teman-teman akan ribut di kelas, ayo Tao!" ajak Suho.

"Apa tadi kedua orang itu ada di kelas?" bisik Chanyeol pada Kris saat mereka berjalan ke kelas.

"Molla, aku rasa tidak."

"Sepertinya aku mencium sesuatu yang janggal disini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil ber smirk.

"Hhmm.. Baekhyun, bisakah kau memberikan kunci lokermu?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Eih.. Wae? Untuk apa?"

"Cepat berikan saja." Ucap Chanyeol memaksa, dan Baekhyun segera memberikannya.

"Kalian pergi duluan ke kelas!" ucap Chanyeol lalu segera berlari ke arah yang berlawanan.

..

Chanyeol melihat isi loker Baekhyun, ia menyentuh cairan merah itu, lalu menciumnya.

"Ini saos tomat dicampur air, sama seperti cairan malam itu." Gumamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" ucap seorang guru.

"Hah.. Song songsaengnim. Aku..aku.."

"Bukankah ini jam pelajaran? Kenapa kau berkeliaran di luar kelas? Dan bukankah ini loker_"  
"Ahh.. bukan apa-apa." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup perlahan loker Baekhyun.

"Biar aku lihat."

"Ani.."

"Bairkan aku melihatnya!"

" Aku katakan jangan!"

"Cepat menyingkir! Atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada orang tuamu!" ucap songsaengnim, lalu segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan membuka loker Baekhyun.

"Mwooo? Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol. Ikut aku keruang guru!"

..

..

"Mwo? Chanyeol tertangkap basah sedang mengotori loker Baekhyun?" seru Xiumin.

"Ne.. aku mendengar percakapan Song Songsaengnim tadi saat ke toilet." Ucap Tao.

"Aigoo! Aku tak menyangka, pantas saja dia tak ikut pelajaran tadi." Ucap Chen.

"Dimana Chanyeol sekarang?" teriak Kris.

"Hah? sepertinya dia di ruang guru." Sahut Tao. Tak fikir panjang Kris dan Kai segera melesat keluar.

"Aigoo. Kalian mau kemana? Yaak!" bentak Baekhyun yang terkejut saat berpapasan dengan Kris dan Kai.

"Yaak! Baekhyun, kau harus senang." Ucap Xiumin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Chanyeol tertangkap sedang mengotori lokermu."

"Mwo? apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia di ruang guru." Sahut Chen. Dan tanpa fikir panjang juga Baekhyun segera melesat pergi diekori ( ? ) oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

..

..

Chanyeol nampak terduduk di ruang 'Kedispilinan Siswa' , ia menatap guru yang didepannya malas. Percuma saja dia membela diri, siapa yang mau mendengar pengakuan seorang berandal. Yang ada ia hanya akan di salahkan.

"Cepat katakan Park Chanyeol sebelum aku naik pitam. Kalau tidak aku akan memanggil kedua orang tuamu."

"Jangan! Anda tak usah memanggil mereka, biar masalah ini diselesaikan di sekolah saja. Terserah anda mau menghukumku apa, aku tak keberatan sama sekali." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Yaak! beraninya kau berkata seperti itu. Aku tak mungkin menghukum siswa yang belum mengakui kesalahannya."

"Jadi? Jadi anda mau apa? Anda mau aku mengakui kalau semua itu adalah perbuatanku?"

"Hhmm.."

"Baiklah, lagipula percuma kalau aku membela diri anda tak akan mendengarkannya. Memang aku pelakunya."

"Baiklah, karena kau telah mengakui, kau akan di skors selama 1 minggu. Dan membuat surat pernyataan kalau kau tak akan mengulanginya."

"Ne.."

GREEKKK..

Chanyeol membuka pintu.

"Yeol-ah bagaimana?" tanya Kris.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Tentu saja masalah ini?" ucap Kris lagi.

"Yaah, seperti biasa."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kai.

"Seperti biasa, hukuman."

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa begitu? Ini tak adil. Jika kau dihukum karena kesalahanmu itu masih wajar, tapi ini kan bukan kesalahanmu." Ucap Kai.

"Tenanglah! Hanya seminggu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Yeol-ah, ini sama saja dengan mencoreng nama baikmu." Kris mulai kesal dengan sikap acuh Chanyeol, yang menganggap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Aigoo, Kris. Ini tak apa, lagipula di skors seminggu berarti aku terbebas dari pelajaran yang membosankan itu selama seminggu."

"PABBO!" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa kau malah mengakui itu sebagai perbuatanmu hah? bagaimana pelakunya bisa tertangkap? Apa kau tak memikirkannya? Sekarang pelakunya bisa berkeliaran bebas, dan kau yang harus menanggungnya. Apa kau tak berfikir sebelum bertindak." Bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun, dan tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan hah? apa kau senang? Kau senang karena tak akan belajar selama seminggu? Tak akan melihat orang-orang yang mengesalkan, dan tak akan bertemu denganku, kau senang hah?" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca lalu berlari pergi.

"Mwo? apa-apaan orang itu? Tak tahukah dia ini semua karena perbuatan?" ucap Kai kesal.

"Maafkan dia! Maafkan dia Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ne.. maafkan dia, aku tahu dia tak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucap Luhan.

"Apanya yang tidak? Apa kalian tak mendengar ucapan yang menyakitkan tadi hah?" ucap Kai.

"Sudahlah Kai!Apa yang diucapkannya benar."ucap Chanyeol

"Ini silahkan minum!" ucap Chanyeol ramah pada seorang ajusshi, salah satu pelanggannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, tolong kau antarkan ke meja nomer 3!"

"Ne.. haelmoni." Ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol nampak sibuk melayani kebutuhan pelanggannya.

"Annyeong haseyo, selamat datang di kedai kami." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberi hormat.

"Heuh.. manis sekali."

"Kau..?"

"Jadi ini tempatmu bekerja hah? benar-benar diluar perkiraan."

"Yaak! apa yang kau lakukan disini hah? cepat pergi!"

"Wae? Aku pelanggan disini."

"Aissshh.. kalau begitu cepat duduk. Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Hmm.. satu gelas jus jeruk saja." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, dan setelah itu pergilah!"

Baekhyun hanya mencibir.

"Siapa dia nak? Apa dia temanmu?" tanya seorang nenek tua pemilik kedai itu.

"Hah .. begitulah." Sahut Chanyeol bingung.

"Manis sekali, dia mirip seorang yeoja. Kau tak boleh memperlakukan makhluk secantik itu dengan buruk Yeol-ah."

"Ne halmoni."

"Hhmm.. sudahlah aku rasa waktumu sudah habis. Pergilah! Senangkan hati namja itu."

"Mwo? tapi waktuku kan masih lama."

"Ani.. aku bossnya disini, jadi kau harus menurutiku."

"Ne.." sahut Chanyeol.

"Ayo pergi!"

"Mwo? bukankah aku memesan minum tadi?"

"Ne.. haelmoni menggakhiri jam kerjaku, ia memberi izin untuk selesai lebih awal, dan aku tahu tujuanmu kesini."

"Begitukah? Baiklah."

..

..

"Apa yang mau kau katakan? Kenapa sampai mencariku? Dan darimana kau tahu tempatku bekerja?" tanya Chanyeol beruntun.

"Hhmm.. pelan-pelan, kenapa kau menghujaniku dengan banyak pertanyaan? Baiklah aku jawab satu-satu."

"Aku tahu tempatmu bekerja itu dari Luhan. Apa kau lupa kalau Luhan dan Sehun resmi menjadi kekasih?"

"Aigoo! Aku hampir lupa tentang itu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kedua, aku mencarimu karena aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Mwo? apa masalah tadi? Kau ingin memarahiku lagi? Atau mengataiku bodoh?"

"Hah? hehehehe.. mianhe. Tadi aku terbawa emosi. Aku ingin bilang mian, karena aku kau jadi dihukum. Aku..aku.. tak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa."

"Hhmm.. apa kau merasa bersalah sekarang?"

" .."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kabulkan permintaanku yang waktu itu."

"Apa?"

"Mengenai Sehun,bantu aku menutupi masalahnya."

"Aigoo, apa kau bodoh? Apa kau benar-benar tak peka Chanyeol? Apa kau tak bisa melihat kalau aku sudah melakukannya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aigoo, Chanyeol-ah, kalau aku tak menutupinya apa sejauh ini Sehun masih bisa lolos dari absensi?"

"Mwo? jadi kau sudah melakukannya?"

"Ne.."

"Huwaa.. gomawo."

"Ne.. ckckckck.. aku benar-benar bingung, sebenarnya apa isi otakmu?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kening Chanyeol.

"Yaak! beraninya kau."

"Wae?wae? apa kau akan marah hah?" ucap Baekhyun.

Bruk..

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga merapat ketembok, lalu memerangkapnya dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun nampak terkejut, ia paling takut dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang seperti ini, terakhir mereka seperti ini ia dibuat menangis oleh Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus memberimu pelajaran."

"M..mwo? mwo? ap..ap..apa maksudmu Chan..yeol?" ucap Baekhyun gugup.

CHU~

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya perlahan, membuat Baekhyun melenguh kecil. Lalu Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya saat diberikan akses masuk oleh Baekhyun. Kedua insan ini hanyut dalam buaian, dan bulan purnama pun menjadi saksinya.

" ... yang barusan kau lakukan hah?"

"Kau menyukainya kan?" ucap Chanyeol seduktif membuat wajah Baekhyun merona merah.

"An...ani."

"Heuh.. kau pandai sekali berbohong. Kau tahu? Ternyata bibirmu manis sekali, berbeda sekali dengan kata-katamu yang selalu menyakitkan?"

"Yaak! kau fikir apa yang sedang kau katakan sekarang?"

"Mwo? apa aku salah?"

"Ck.. berhenti bicara asal begitu Chanyeol!"

"Kalau begitu hentikan saja!"

"Mwo?"

"Ne. Hentikan aku seperti aku menghentikanmu!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol kesal.

BUG..

"Aaww." Chanyeol memegang perutnya sakit saat Baekhyun meninjunya.

"Itu adalah caraku untuk membuatmu diam." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Yaak! dasar kurang ajar!" seru Chanyeol.

..

..

Semenjak Chanyeol di skors dia lebih memilih untuk bekerja seharian, atau menjaga Sehun di rumah sakit. Terkadang Baekhyun akan datang untuk memberikan catatan pelajaran hari itu dan mengajari Chanyeol beberapa pelajaran sepulang Chanyeol bekerja, walau sebenarnya usaha Baekhyun sangatlah sia-sia.

"Yaak! begini saja kau tak mengerti hah? bukankah pelajaran ini sudah kita dapat di SMP?" bentak Baekhyun, untung saja saat itu kedai sudah tutup.

"Apa kau tahu, kalau aku jarangg sekali hadir saat SMP. Jadi pelajaran membosankan seperti ini aku tak tertarik."

"Mwo? ini bukan masalah tertarik atau tak tertarik. Tapi ini masalah kewajiban. Aku kasihan dengan orang tuamu yang sudah membanting tulang untuk membiayaimu."

"Yaak! kenapa kau membawa-bawa orang tuaku? Kalau kau tak mau mengajarkan ya sudah! Lagipula aku tak ingin diajari."

"Aisshh.. jinja. Orang ini benar-benar membuatku emosi."

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang! Aku sudah lelah."

"Ani.."

"Ayo kita pulang!" ucap Chanyeol lalu segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ani.." ucap Baekhyun malas.

"Wae? Apa kau malas pulang kerumah lagi?"

"Ne.. kau tahu kan aku paling benci pulang ke rumah, karena saat dirumah aku merasa seperti boneka, semua kegiatanku diatur."

"Jinja? Huuh.. malang sekali nasibmu. Kenapa kau tak melawan hah?"

"Kau kira aku ini lemah? Tentu saja aku pernah melawan, tapi hasilnya kakek ku malah masuk rumah sakit karena serangan jantung, semenjak itu aku tak pernah melawan lagi, karena hanya dia yang aku miliki saat ini."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun iba, ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah."

"Jinja? Kau benar-benar mau menemaniku? Walaupun itu sampai larut?"

"Ne.."

"Huwaa.. gomawo. Aku tak pernah menyangka kau sebaik ini Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Chanyeol.

"Yaak! apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merusak rambutku pabbo."

"Hehehehehe.. aku senang melakukannya."

Setelah usai menutup kedai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan, walaupun ia tak tahu kemana tujuan mereka. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memandang namja manis disampingnya.

Biip..Bipp..Bipp.

"Yeobbuseyo?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Mwo? apa harus sekarang? Tak bisakah itu kakek tunda saja? Mwo? ne.."

Tiit..

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menutup telpon dengan wajah yang kecewa.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Yeol-ah.. Mianhe. Kakek memintaku untuk pulang, katanya akan ada jamuan makan malam." Ucap Baekhyun sedih.

"Oh begitukah? Kalau begitu pulanglah!"

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Gwenchana. Aku juga mau pulang. Lagipula besok aku sudah harus sekolah kan. Aku tak mau membayar denda terlambat lagi." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Yeol-ah? Gomawo."

"Yaak! apa-apaan kau hah? sana cepat pergi! Ayo pergi sana!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mendorong tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tapi_"

"Aigoo, tak ada tapi-tapian." Kini Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menghentikan sebuah taksi.

"Ajushi! Tolong antarkan dia dengan selamat ne? Pastikan itu! Aku sudah mencatat plat mobilmu, kalau sampai dia kenapa-kenapa aku akan mencarimu." Ancam Chanyeol.

"Yaak! kau apa-apaan? Kenapa mengancam orang yang baru kau kenal hah?" bentak Baekhyun.

"Tolong antarkan dia segera ajushi! Bye." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Biip.. Biip..Biip.

"Mwo?" ucap Chanyeol saat mengangkat telponnya.

"Aku tak datang, kau saja!Ne..ne.."

Tiit.

Kini Baekhyun dan kakeknya nampak duduk disebuah restourant mewah, dan setelahnya Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park datang. Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

"Lagi-lagi mereka." Batin Baekhyun, namun segera tersenyum saat mereka mendekat.

"Waah, senang sekali bisa bertemu kau lagi." Ucap Nyonya Park pada Baekhyun.

"Ne.. aku juga Nyonya."

Entah bisnis apa yang sedang dijalani Kakeknya dan kedua orang ini, yang jelas seharusnya Baekhyun tak ikut urus campur.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Ucap seseorang yang baru masuk, membuat yang lainnya menoleh pada namja itu.

"Kris?" ucap Baekhyun heran.

"Oh, perkenalkan ini Kris. Kau mengenalnya Byun Baekhyun sshi?"

"Ah ne Nyonya. Kami satu kelas."

"Jinja? Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tak saling menyapa?"

"Hah? ne.. annyeong.." ucap Baekhyun kikuk.

Kris hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali duduk malas.

"Huwa putramu sangat tampan. Aku tak menyangka dia orang Korea." Ucap Kakek Baekhyun.

"Hahahahaha.. Ne." Ucap pasangan Park sambil tersenyum.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Fluster Love ( Part 4 )

Author : Park Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other

Warning : Yaoi

..

..

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau adalah anak keluarga Park." Ucap Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan menuju mobil sehabis makan malam.

"Aku juga tak menyangka."

"Mwo? kau bilang apa?"

"Ani.."

"Hhmm.. Kris sshi? bagaimana keadaan Sehun?"

"Dia sudah membaik, tadi aku datang kesana untuk menjenguknya, dan besok dia sudah bisa sekolah, walaupun tak boleh melakukan aktifitas berat."

"Jinja huwaaa akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari tugas berat itu. Berbohong bukanlah style-ku." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ohh.. iya, bukankah besok Chanyeol juga kembali sekolah ya? Huuh.. aku rasa keadaan sudah mulai membaik." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, dan Kris hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Ne. Tapi tidak dengan keadaanmu. Aku dengar kemarin lusa ada yang meletakan bangkai tikus di lokermu?"

"Hhmm.. Ne. Tapi aku mohon jangan katakan itu pada Chanyeol-ah! Aku tak ingin dia terbebani."

"Sejak kapan kau mulai peduli padanya?"

"Hah? an..ani.. Yang jelas kau tak boleh mengatakan apapun padanya."

"Terlambat, aku sudah memberitahunya. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh Chanyeol merahasiakannya darimu." Batin Kris.

GREEEKK..

Pintu kelas terbuka, semua siswa menatap ke arah masuk dengan santainya, tapi semua nampak heran, dan segera melihat jam tangan mereka. Ajaib! Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Chanyeol datang 15 menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai, begitu juga Baekhyun yang tak habis pikir.

Saat Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

" Sehunie?" seru Luhan saat melihat Sehun datang, dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai. Walaupun Sehun tersenyum ,namun bisa terlihat kalau ia belum sembuh benar.

"Yaak! apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mereka datang tepat waktu?" gumam Xiumin.

"Mollayo, aku rasa ada yang sesuatu." Sahut Chen.

"Dan sejak kapan juga, Luhan menjadi akrab begitu dengan Sehun sshi?" ucap Tao.

"Ne..ne.. kau benar." Sahut Xiumin dan Tao.

"Yaak! kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau akan sekolah hari ini? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu."

"Ani Chanyeol-ah, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu. Kau sudah membayar uang perawatanku, masak aku harus merepotkanmu lagi?"

"Yaak! apa yang kau bicarakan? Uang perawatan apa? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun hanya tersenyum, Chanyeol memang menyuruh Sehun untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun.

"Sehunie.. Akhirnya kau sekolah lagi." Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun.

"Yaak! kau apa-apaan Chag... Luhan, lepaskan aku!" bentak Sehun. Mendadak raut wajah Luhan berubah, ia mempoutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Yaak! Yaak! jangan menangis Luhan! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita." Bisik Sehun namun dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Jinja? Aigoo, aku sampai lupa. Aku kira kau tak mau melihatku." Ucap Luhan.

"Pabbo! Mana mungkin dia tak mau melihatmu. Bahkan sehabis kau menjenguknya, dia akan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat wajahmu, memuakan." Ucap Kai tiba-tiba yang baru datang.

"Jinja itu benar?"

"Yaak! apa-apaan kau Kai. Mana pernah aku seperti itu."

"Sudahlah jangan berbohong lagi! Jangan buat wajah manis penuh harapan itu menghilang." Ucap Kai sambil melirik Luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri hah?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Mwo?" sahut Kai.

"Kau juga tak boleh menhilangkan wajah manis penuh harapan itu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat Kai segera melempar wajahnya saat keempat orang itu melihatnya.

"Maksudmu Kyungsoo? Aigoo, mana mungkin." Ucap Kai.

"Mwo? darimana kalian tahu kalau Kyungsoo menyukai Kai?" tanya Luhan.

"Mwo? apa kau tak tahu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ani.. dia tak pernah menceritakannya. Jadi Kai juga menyukainya? Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya pada Soo-ah." Ucap Luhan lalu segera kembali kebangkunya.

"Yaak! Luhan! Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau salah paham aku_"

"Sudahlah! Biarkan saja, cepat atau lambat perasaanmu pasti akan terungkap.

"Dasar kau Chanyeol, awas kau!"

Kini wajah Kai memerah saat Kyungsoo melihat ke arahnya. Mata mereka sempat berpapasan dan Kyungsoo juga nampak senang.

"Kris mana?" tanya Sehun.

"Molla, aku baru saja sampai." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang. Dia tak memiliki hal yang memotivasinya untuk datang kesekolah lebih awal seperti kita." Ucap Kai.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau datang pagi karena ingin melihat Luhan mu kan? aku karena ingin melihat, yaah kau tahu lah siapa, dan kau juga kan Chanyeol-ah."

"Naega? Ani.. memangnya siapa yang memotivasiku."

"ITU.." ucap SeKai bersamaan sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Aissh.. mana mungkin. Aku datang ke sekolah lebih awal karena tak ingin membayar uang denda lagi, aku sedang ingin menabung." Sahut Chanyeol, dan SeKai hanya bisa mencibir.

GREEKK...

Kelas terbuka dan nampak Kris masuk kelas, lalu 15menit kemudian muncul Suho dengan wajahnya yang kusut.

"Yaak! Suho yah! Kenapa kau baru datang? Tak biasanya." Ucap Tao. Suho hanya melirik sebentar lalu menundukan kepalanya. Semua nampak menatap Suho heran, namja dengan wajah malaikat itu kini nampak murung seperti memiliki masalah. Bahkan Baekhyun yang dari tadi sibuk membaca ikut beralih juga.

"Yaak! sepertinya ada yang harus membayar uang denda terlambat." Sindir Kai. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Kai.

"Mwo? Mwo? bukankah aku benar? Bukankah ada peraturan di kelas ini yang terlambat harus membayar denda?" ucap Kai lagi.

"Yaak! Sombong sekali kau baru tak terlambat sekali sudah berlagak. Suho itu selalu tepat waktu tapi kali ini dia terlambat jadi dapat dimaklumi." Ucap Tao.

"Yaak! mata panda! Kau memang curang, mana keadilan di kelas ini, saat kami terlambat alasan apapun tak pernah diterima, tapi kenapa sekarang Suho dimaafkan? Bahkan dia tak memberikan alasan." Ucap Kai lagi.

"Apa kau tak bisa melihat dari raut wajah seseorang hah?" bentak Tao.

"Sudahlah! Apa yang kalian ributkan? Biarkan ketua kelas yang memutuskannya, bukankah dia yang membuat peraturan?" ucap Kris kini, dan mendadak suara Kai dan Tao hilang. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Baekhyun, merasa diperhatikan Baekhyun menoleh heran.

"Mwo? Mwoya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau kan ketua kelasnya!" ucap Xiumin. Baekhyun nampak bingung, kedua kubu ini nampak benar dimatanya, disisi lain Suho memang baru pertama kalinya datang terlambat dan terlihat pula kalau dia sedang dalam masalah, tapi disisi lain Kai juga benar pelanggaran tetap pelanggaran dan Suho harus bertanggung jawab. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol meminta pertolongan, tapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum seolah berkata- keputusan ada ditanganmu-, lalu Baekhyun kembali melirik Suho yang masih tertunduk tak memperdulikan kericuhan disekitarnya sepertinya masalahnya memang besar.

"Hhmm.. Suho memang terlambat dan itu harus dihukum_"

"Yeii.." seru Kai merasa benar.

"Namun kali ini aku memberikan tangguhan, berhubung ini pertama kalinya dia terlambat."

"Mwo? kau curang. Dasar tak adil." Bentak Kai, menendang meja lalu pergi.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun nampak takut dan merasa bersalah dengan Chanyeol. Ketiga namja ini bangun dari kursi mereka dan pergi menyusul Kai.

"Heuh dasar!" gumam Tao, yang sepertinya di dengar Kris, karena saat lewat di hadapan Tao Kris menatapnya tajam membuat Tao menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau mau kemana Luhanie?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau menyusul Sehun. Disini memang tak ada keadilan." Ucap Luhan.

"Tunggu aku!" ucap Kyungsoo, yang sebelumnya menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Kini semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun dan Suho.

"Baekhyun-ah.." ucap Suho setelah diam sekian lama.

"Aku akan membayar dendanya." Ucap Suho lagi.

"Aniya, tak usah Suho. Biarkan saja mereka tak usah terlalu kau fikirkan!" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum sungkan.

..

..

"Apa-apaan Baekhyun ? kenapa dia malah membela Suho? Cih!" ucap Kai kesal.

"Sehuniiii.." teriak Luhan membuat keempat namja yang bad mood ini menoleh.

"Lihat kekasihmu datang." Ucap Kai kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa kalian marah? Maafkan Baekhyun ya?"

"Kenapa kami harus memaafkannya? Tak kalian lihat dia sudah bersikap tak adil." Ucap Kai kesal.

"Dia pasti punya alasan."

"Apa maksud_" ucapan Kai terputus saat ia menyadari yang berbicara barusan adalah Kyungsoo, mendadak wajahnya memerah.

"Aku minta maaf atas nama Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan pupy eyesnya. Mendadak Kai tersentak, namja yang lain hanya tersenyum-senyum mengetahui perubahan sikap Kai.

"Ne kami memaafkanmu dan Baekhyun, lagipula kami tak kesal karena itu." Ucap Chanyeol, kini semua menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tapi kenapa kalian keluar kalau kalian tak marah?" tanya Luhan.

"Kami hanya mencari hawa segar, kami bosan diam di kelas terus." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas Sehunie." Ajak Luhan.

"Mwo? tapi pelajaran pertama kan kosong."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain basket?" usul Kai.

"Mwo? tapi aku kan tak bisa beraktifitas berat." Ucap Sehun.

"Ne.. kau duduk dan tonton saja." Ucap Kai.

..

..

Chanyeol, Kris, Kai, Luhan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo kini berada di sebuah lapangan basket. Sehun memilih untuk duduk lebih dulu, lalu ditemani kekasihnya Luhan.

"Ayo!" ajak Kai dengan sebuah bola ditangannya.

"Yaak! apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo saat ikut masuk ke dalam lapangan.

"Tentu saja bermain."

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Heuh.. jangan meremehkanku Kai! Walaupun tubuhku ini kecil, tapi aku ini cukup pandai bermain basket."

"Sudah! Sudah! Biarkan saja Kyungsoo bermain, kenapa kau menjadi repot?"

"Kalau dia ikut bermain, bagaimana aku bisa menunjukan kehebatanku padanya?" bisik Kai pada Chanyeol.

"Yaak! kau bisa menunjukannya di dalam lapangan saat bermain nanti." Sahut Chanyeol.

"yaak! apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa malah berdiskusi? Ayo cepat bermain!" teriak Sehun.

"Aishh jinja, bocah itu semakin menjadi-jadi." Keluh Kai.

"Apa Kyungsoo-ah bisa bermain basket?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Ne... dia sangat ahli. Sejak duduk di sekolah dasar dia sudah menjuarai beberapa pertandingan basket."

"Jinja? Kenapa tubuhnya tak seperti seorang atlet."

"Molla, aku rasa karena semua keluarganya bertubuh kecil. Tapi jangan salah, dia sangat lincah." Ucap Luhan.

Kini bola sudah di lempar, Kai segera merebut, lalu Kris merebut dan men-triblenya menuju ring. Lalu Chanyeol, Kai lagi namun tiba-tiba entah datang darimana Kyungsoo sudah berada di belakang Kai dan merebut bolanya, lalu memasukannya.

"Yeei! Hwaitting Soo-ah." Teriak Luhan.

"Sepertinya Kai akan mati kutu." Ucap Sehun.

"Wae?"

"Karena aku tahu dia mengajak bermain basket untuk menunjukan pada Kyungsoo kalau dia hebat." Ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya membulatkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk ria.

Kini Kyungsoo memimpin, Kai nampak kesal ia tak mau terlihat memalukan di depan Kyungsoo, KrisYeol hanya tersenyum dan memilih mengalah. Membiarkan Kai dan Kyungsoo beradu di lapangan, sedangkan mereka memilih beristirahat di luar lapangan.

Mendadak mata Kyungsoo teralih ke tempat lain, membuat Kai berhasil merebut bola dari tangannya. Kai tersenyum lalu men-trible bola menuju ring.

"Baekhyun?" ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun lewat. Semua mata kini menoleh ke arah Baekki, kecuali Kai yang masih sibuk men-trible bola.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar lapangan mencari Baekhyun.

"Yess.. masuk berarti skorku_"

Krik..krikk..

Mendadak lapangan sepi, Kai menoleh cepat melihat sekelilingnya. Ia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya bertanya dengan gerakan tubuh –mana Kyungsoo- dan teman-temannya hanya menunjuk kearah luar lapangan. Bisa kita rasakan betapa kesalnya Kai saat itu.

"Chanyeol-ah!" panggil Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol yang berjalan di depannya menoleh.

"Eih? Sejak kapan kau mengikutiku?"tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

"Sejak dari sekolah pabbo! Apa kau tak menyadarinya? Aku bosan mengikutimu makanya aku keluar dari persebunyianku."

"Wae?"

"Hhmm.. ini soal tadi pagi. Mian, bukannya aku bermaksud tak adil hanya saja aku tak enak pada Suho."

"Ne arraseo. Dia memang tak biasanya begitu."

"Ne gomawo.. kau benar aku juga merasa aneh, sepanjang hari tadi dia tak ada bicara sepatah katapun."

"Hhmm.. sepertinya masalah yang sedang ia hadapi sangat berat."

"Ne.. aku hanya bisa berdoa untuknya. Oh iya kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Aku mau bekerja."

"Tak pulang dulu hah?"

"Ani.. sepertinya hari ini kedai ramai."

"Oh begitu? Bagaimana kalau aku ikut?"

"Tak usah! Kau pulang saja!"

"Ani.. aku ikut ne?" rayu Baekhyun.

"Aku bilang jangan Baekhyun-ah."

"Ayolah!"

"Ani.."

"Please!"

"No way."

"Jebal!"

"Andwe."

"Aku mohon."

"Kau punya dua pilihan. Kalau kau mengikutiku kau harus menemaniku tidur malam ini, atau kau memilih pulang?"

"Mwo? andwe.. lebih baik aku pulang."

"Baguslah! Pulang sana, jangan merepotkanku." Ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Aisshh dasar pervert!" ucap Baekhyun kesal lalu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bisa mengerjai Baekhyun.

BRAKKK...

Chanyeol menoleh cepat, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Baekhyun tergeletak tak berdaya di sisi trotoar, sebuah mobil menabraknya. Samar-samar Chanyeol melihat plat nomer mobil itu yang segera melesat pergi.

"BAEKHYUNNN!"teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari ke arah Baekhyun.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Fluster Love ( Part 5 )

Author : Park Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other

Warning : Yaoi

..

..

Chanyeol duduk menunggu diagnosa dokter.

"Yeol-ah!" teriak Kris disusul empat namja lainnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyungsoo panik.

"Molla, aku masih menunggu hasil diagnosa dokter."

"Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini?" tanya Luhan yang juga panik.

"Ia ditabrak mobil. Kris, bisa kita bicara sebentar!"

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol mengajak Kris menjauh lalu berbisik.

"Kris aku mengingat plat nomer mobil itu, bisakah kau bantu aku melacak pemiliknya?"

"Ne. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" ucap Kris.

"Kris kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

"Dia aku minta untuk menyelidiki pemilik mobil itu."

..

..

Saat sudah diberi izin masuk, mereka semua masuk minus Kris.

"Baekki?" teriak Luhan sambil berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk di ranjangnya.

"Hehehehe... gwenchana, jangan menangis Luhanie." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja!"

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menekan kaki Baekhyun yang diperban.

"Awww.. appo!" ringis Baekhyun.

"yaak! kau apa-apaan!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau masih berbohong hah?"

"Mianhe. Oh iya Kris mana?"

"Pergi!"

"Eih? Kemana Hannie?"

"Mollayo."

"Chanyeol-ah gomawo." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum.

"Ne.. tapi kau harus membayarnya jika sudah sembuh nanti. Kau tahu punggungku sakit karena menggendong tubuhmu yang berat."

"Yaaak! Aku tak berat tahu."

"Hahahahahahha.." semua hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

Selang 60 menit alias 1 jam kemudian Kris segera masuk.

"Yeol-ah, aku sudah mendapatkannya."

"Jinja? Kita pergi sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kami pergi dulu!" ucap Chanyeol dan di dalam ruangan itu hanya menatap heran.

..

..

"Apa kau yang bernama Kim Byung Han?" ucap Kris.

"Cepat mengaku kenapa kau menabrak temanku hah?" bentak Chanyeol sambil menarik kerah baju namja itu.

"Aku..aku..hanya disuruh."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Katakan! Atau kau akan berakhir di liang kubur." Bentak Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku..aku.. disuruh Suho sshi."

"Suho? Namja putih dengan wajah malaikat itu?"

"Ne.. dia adalah tuan mudaku." Ucap namja itu.

"Heuh.. sudah ku duga ada hubungannya dengan dia." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Kris.

"Kita harus mencari tahu kenapa sampai ia melakukan hal ini?"

"Ne.."

...

...

Setelah dua hari berlalu kini Baekhyun bisa bersekolah seperti biasa.

"Baekhyun-ah bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Suho.

"Ne.. gwenchana. Hanya sedikit cedera pada kakiku." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Huuh.. aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Suho.

"Awas! Awas aku mau lewat." Ucap Chanyeol yang berlalu di antara Suho dan Baekhyun sehingga tubuh Suho terhimpit ke dinding koridor.

"Yaak !apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol-ah? Lihat Suho sampai terpentuk ke dinding." Bentak Baekhyun.

"Heuh itu belum seberapa dengan yang kau lakukan selama ini pada Baekhyun." Batin Chanyeol.

"Ne..ne.. mian suho sshi." ucap Chanyeol manis.

..

..

Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai menuju gerbang sekolah, tapi ia berhenti saat melihat Baekhyun sedang berdiri sendiri disana.

"Yaak! apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tak langsung pulang? Apa supirmu belum datang?"

"Ani. Aku bukan menunggu supirku. Aku menunggu anggota rapat yang lain, hari ini ada rapat osis."

"Jinja? Hhmm.. baiklah." Ucap Chanyeol lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Yaak! Chanyeol-ah." Teriak Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Mwo?"

"Apa hanya seperti itu responmu?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Huuh.. dasar menyebalkan. Sana kau pulang saja! Aku malas denganmu." Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Memang aku mau pulang. Dasar cerewet!" gerutu Chanyeol lalu segera pulang.

..

..

Chanyeol sedang asyik membersihkan meja kotor bekas pelanggan sambil bersenandung kecil.

GREEPP..

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Yeolli! Hikss.. hikss.." ucap namja itu.

Chanyeol segera menoleh ke arah namja yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang itu.

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

"Yeolli.. Hikss.. hikss.."

"Yaak! kenapa kau menangis? Dan kenapa kau mengubah namaku seperti itu hah? cepat lepaskan! Lihat semua pelanggan sedang menatap kita!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Luhaaaann.. hosh..hosh.." terdengar suara Sehun yang ngos-ngosan sepertinya habis mengejar Luhan.

"Yaak! Sehunie, cepat kau lepaskan kekasihmu ini dariku!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Yaak, Hannie, lepaskan Chanyeol ne? Kasihan dia!" ucap Sehun lembut dan Luhan menurutinya lalu memeluk Sehun dan menangis di pelukannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa dia menangis?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Ini masalah Baekhyun, dari tadi kami tak melihatnya bahkan dia tak mengangkat telpon dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Luhan mengira kalau Baekhyun dalam bahaya."

"Aissh.. namja itu lagi? Ayo kita bicarakan diluar! Disini tak nyaman." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tadi sepulang sekolah aku melihatnya. Bukankah ada rapat osis?"

"Rapat osis? Bukankah rapat itu dibatalkan oleh Suho-ah?" ucap Luhan dengan mata yang masih basah.

"Mwo? kapan dia membatalkannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Saat jam istirahat. Aku fikir itu keputusan Baekkie, berhubung dia ketua osis."

"Gawat." Ucap Chanyeol lalu segera masuk cepat sambil membuka celemek yang ia gunakan, dan tak lama kemudian pergi.

Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Sehun sibuk mencari tahu keberadaan Baekhyun. Bahkan Luhan menghubungi semua anggota osis untuk memastikannya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pegi ke sekolah.

Sekolah

Chanyeol segera berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Baekki? Baekhyun? Baekhyun sshi?" ucap HunYeolHan.

"Luhan ? apa teman-teman tak mengetahui keberadaannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani, tapi aku sudah meminta Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Kris untuk datang." Sahut Luhan.

" Bagus."

"Baekhyun-ah?" teriak Chanyeol.

"Yaak! bagaimana?" ucap Kyungsoo yang entah bagaimana bisa datang bersamaan dengan Kai dan Kris.

" Nihil, kami tak bisa menemukannya." Sahut Sehun.

"Kita berpencar saja, Sehun dan Luhan kalian pergi ke lantai 2 dan 3 ! Kai dan Kyungsoo kalian ke lantai 4 dan atap, Kris kau di lantai ini dan aku akan mencari di belakang sekolah." Ucap Chanyeol. Setelah pembagian tugas mereka segera pergi untuk berpencar.

** Hunhan**

"Chagy. Apa Baekki akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan cemas.

"Tenang dia pasti akan baik-baik saja, dia itu bukan namja yang lemah. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir. Selama ada Chanyeol ia pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sehun.

**KaiSoo**

"Menurutmu kemana Baekhyun pergi?" tanya Kai.

"Molla, kalau aku tahu aku tak akan pusing mencarinya."

"Aissh jinja. Kenapa kau selalu ketus sih padaku?"

"Jinja? Aku biasa saja, mungkin hanya perasaanmu." Sahut Kyungsoo sambil mengedarkan matanya mencari Baekhyun.

"ck."

Chanyeol menyusuri halaman belakang sekolah, sampai matanya tertuju pada sebuah gudang sekolah, tapi ia berfikir tak mungkin Baekhyun disana, namun entah karena bisikan apa, ia memilih untuk berjalan mendekat.

GREEETT..

"Uhukk uhuuk." Chanyeol segera menutup hidungnya saat debu-debu dari ruangan itu masuk ke saluran pernafasannya.

Ia menghidupkan lampu yang terkesan remang-remang, ia melangkah pelan. Namun langkahnya terhenti, ia memutuskan untuk keluar karena ia tak menemukan apa-apa.

"eiggh~" terdengar lenguhan seseorang, Chanyeol menoleh dan mencari asal suara yang mirip anak anjing itu.

"Baekhyun-ah?" ucap Chanyeol terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun tersandar di belakang tumpukan box-box kotor, dan kondisinya sangat lemah.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol menggetarkan tubuh Baekhyun agar sadar.

"Yeol-ah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara parau, dan mata nyaris terpejam.

Tak fikir panjang Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ala Bridal style dan meletakknya di depan pintu. Sepertinya Baekhyun kehabisan udara dan dehidrasi. Chanyeol segera memberikan nafas buatan untuk Baekhyun, dan setelah Baekhyun membaik dia segera memeluk Baekhyun erat seolah tak ingin kehilangan namja yang ia cintai ini, yap akhirnya Chanyeol tahu perasaannya.

"Yeol-ah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang masih parau.

Chanyeol segera menghubungi teman-teman yang lain dan segera menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul di lantai satu.

"Baekki?" seru Luhan dan Kyungsoo dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Aku butuh air, nampaknya Baekhyun kehausan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memperbaiki letak Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membelinya di mesin minuman sekolah." Ucap Kai.

"Kau menemukannya dimana?" tanya Kris.

"Di gudang sekolah." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Heuh.. akhirnya mereka melakukan rencana itu juga." Ucap Kris.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti begitu juga dengan namja yang lain.

"Sebenarnya aku sempat mendengar percakapan Tao dengan seseorang yang aku yakin itu adalah Chen yang mengatakan akan mengurung seseorang di gudang, saat itu aku sedang di toilet. Karena aku tak peduli, jadi aku segera keluar saat aku keluar hanya ada Tao disitu, dan dia nampak ketakutan. 'Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawa seseorang atau nyawamu sendiri' ucapku, dia hanya menundukan kepalanya, dan semenjak itu dia menjadi takut padaku, aku tak menyangka kalau orang itu adalah Baekhyun."

"Mwo? jadi selama ini yang meneror Baekhyun adalah Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

"Aku rasa tidak. Karena saat dia berbicara dengan Chen dia mengatakan menjalankan rencana itu atas perintah seseorang."

"Aku yakin itu pasti Suho."

"Mwo? Suho? Mana mungkin, dia itu sangat baik dan lembut." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pernah tertipu oleh sesuatu karena covernya." Ucap Kris.

"Apa kalian tahu siapa yang menabrak Baekhyun waktu itu? Itu adalah anak buah suruhan Suho."

"Mwo? jinja Yeol-ah? Aku tak menyangka dia sekeji itu, tapi kenapa dia melakukan itu pada Baekki?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memandang nanar ke arah Baekhyun yang masih terkulai lemas di pundak Chanyeol bahkan ia tak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

"eugh..Yeol-ah." Ucap Baekhyun setengah sadar.

"Mwo?"

"haus. Aku haus."

"Ne.. tunggu sebentar, Kai sedang mengambilkanya untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Aigoo, mana orang itu kenapa lama sekali?" kesal Chanyeol.

"Biar aku susul saja." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Caffetaria yang sudah tutup.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kantin yang nampak sepi mencekam, ia menyapu seluruh pelosok untuk mencari Kai.

Brak..

"Aigoo! Dasar mesin bodoh." Ucap seseorang, mendengar suara itu Kyungsoo segera mengetahui keberadaan Kai.

"Yaak! apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah? Kasihan Baekki sudah kehausan."

"Mesin sialan ini telah mengambil uangku tapi tak mengeluarkan minuman satu pun." Ucap Kai kesal sambil menendang-nendang mesin itu.

"Mana biar aku saja." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu segera berjalan mendekat.

"Terkadang benda itu tak bisa dikasari, ia harus di perlakukan dengan halus." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu memasukan sebuah uang koin, tapi nihil uang itu masuk namun minumannya tak kunjung keluar.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kai saat Kyungsoo mengambil ancang-ancang dan berjalan mundur.

BRAAKK..

PLUG.

Dua botol minuman jatuh setelah Kyungsoo menendang mesin itu dengan keras.

"Sepertinya pengecualian untuk benda bodoh ini." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya bisa terbengong melihat kejadian barusan.

...

"Ini minumannya mianhae lama." Ucap Kyungsoo, Kai hanya berjalan dibelakang Kyungsoo yang masih shock.

"Yaak! ada apa denganmu hah?" tanya Sehun pada Kai, karena melihat tingkah Kai yang seperti kerasukan.

"Ani. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Sahut Kai.

..

..

Chanyeol duduk di bangkunya, matanya terus memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya terutama Suho. Saat Suho bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar Chanyeol segera mengikutinya. #Jangan tanya namja yang lain kemana, seperti biasa Sehun kencan dengan Luhan, Kai sedang duduk dengan roh yang melayang karena kejadian kemarin, dan Kris ia belum terlihat dari tadi tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya, BaekSoo sedang ke perpustakaan.#

Suho berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan santai, sepertinya ia tak menyadari kalau Chanyeol sedang mengendap-endap dibelakangnya. Suho berbelok ke tangga dan menuju atap sekolah. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti Suho. Sampai di atas Suho mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

"Yeobbuseyo?" ucap Suho lembut.

"Eomma? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Mwo? lagi? Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Kan sudah aku katakan untuk menjauhkan benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya!" Suho mulai nampak kesal, dan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa melihat punggung Suho mengerutkan alisnya mendengar semua ucapan Suho.

"Ne.. sepulang sekolah aku akan kesana. Eomma, bisakah aku bicara padanya?" ucap Suho.

"Chagy? Yeobbuseyo? Chagy?" kini suara Suho mulai terdengar lembut seperti biasanyanya.

"Ne.. ini aku Suho. Kau sudah makan? Jinja? Daebak. Ne.. nanti aku akan kesana, jangan marah lagi ne? Kesihan eomma, dia pasti lelah. Ne..ne.. kau mau apa? Ne.. aku akan membawakannya untukmu nanti. Sudah ya, aku harus masuk kelas dulu, annyeong." Suho mematikan ponselnya dan meremasnya erat seperti menahan emosi. Ia juga mencambak rambutnya frustasi, lalu mulai duduk merendah sampai akhirnya menyandarkan dirinya di dinding. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan menenggelamkannya di kedua lututnya. Chanyeol ingin jalan mendekat namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Kris kelur dari balik tumpukan Box dan berjalan ke arah Suho, lalu berdiri disampingnya.

" Terkadang dengan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dapat mengurangi sedikit rasa stres kita, begitu yang sering dikatakan, namun sampai sekarang aku belum pernah mencobanya mungkin kau bisa duluan." Ucap Kris mebuat Suho mendongak kaget.

"Ka..kau apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hhmm.. ini adalah tempat rahasiaku untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan." Sahutnya santai sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi kau mendengar pembicaraanku di telpon tadi?" tanya Suho gugup.

"Hanya orang tuli yang tak mendengarnya, kau terlalu berisik sampai membuatku terbangun. Tapi karena selama ini kau tak pernah mencari masalah denganku jadi aku akan menganggap tak pernah mendengarnya." Ucap Kris.

"Go..gomawo." ucap Suho dan segera bangkit lalu bergegas pergi.

"Tapi_" ucap Kris membuat Suho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mwo?"

"Apapun alasanmu, dengan membuat seseorang hampir kehilangan nyawanya tidaklah benar." Ucap Kris lagi.

"Heuh.. bukan urusanmu." Sahut Suho dan langsung pergi, Chanyeol segera bersembunyi.

" Yaak! Apa-apaan kau barusan hah?" bentak Chanyeol pada Kris membuat Kris terkejut.

"Ka..kau.. sejak kapan kau disana hah?"

"Cukup lama untuk mendengar semua permbicaraan kalian. Kris-ah, kenapa kau mengatakan kalau kau tak mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan di telpon? Seharusnya kau mendesaknya agar dia mengaku."

"Heuh.. tipe seperti Suho itu bukan orang yang akan mengaku jika di desak. Dia itu terlihat lemah di luar namun sebenarnya dia itu sangat tegar dan juga lihai."ucap Kris.

TBC

aku minta maaf karena ada kesalahan dalam chapter 4, awalnya aku kira aku kurang teliti tapi setelah aku cocokin ternyata itu kesalahan setelah publish..

makasi karena udah review jadi aku tahu dimana letak kesalahanku..

makasi ya, dan jangan lupa review buat chapter ini ya..


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Fluster Love ( Part 6 )

Author : Park Shita a.k.a Lee Shita

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other

Warning : Yaoi

Aku ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat yang udah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Aku udah reply satu persatu, tapi aku mohon maaf buat yang gak ke reply soalnya gak ada link urlnya..

aku harap di chapter ini kalian puas dengan alur ceritanya, mian kalau banyak typo dan updatenya agak telat..

happy reading..

..

..

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo baru saja datang dari perpustakaan, dan saat kembali ke kelas mereka tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Suho.

"Suho-ah? Kau darimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ak..aku.. aku dari toilet?" sahut Suho.

"Jinja? Bukankah arah toilet di barat? Kenapa kau datang dari arah berlawanan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hhmm.. itu. Itu. Aku mengggunakan toilet guru." Sahut Suho lagi. Kyungsoo sudah dapat menebak kalau Suho sedang berbohong.

"Mwo? bukankah siswa dilarang menggunakan toilet guru?" ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Hhmm... mianhe.. aku tadi benar-benar ingin pipis, dan aku tak bisa menahannya. Mian Baekhyun." Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum malu.

"Ckckckck.. kau ini Suho-ah, ne.. aku memaafkanmu kali ini karena alasanmu masuk akal, tapi untuk pelanggaran yang lain aku tak bisa mentolerirnya, aku tak ingin dibilang tak adil." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne.. gomawo." Sahut Suho.

"Yaak! kau merasa tidak kenapa akhir-akhir ini Suho sedikit berubah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Tapi itu bukan urusan kita, ayo kita menyusul Luhan dan Sehun ke kantin." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Yaak! apa kita tak mengajak yang lain sekalian?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol dan Kris sepertinya sedang tak ada dikelas."

"Bagaimana dengan Kai? Dia nampak seperti sedang kerasukan sekarang, apa kau tahu dia kenapa?"

"Molla." Sahut Kyungsoo santai.

..

..

Kini Kris dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di dalam mobil Kris untuk memata-matai semua kegiatan Suho. Setelah keluar dari sebuah toko makanan, Suho kini berjalan menuju sebuah toko bunga dan tak lama kemudian ia keluar sambil menggenggam mawar putih dan tersenyum senang. Kris yang duduk di depan kemudi sibuk mengikuti taksi dimana terdapat Suho di dalamnya, sampai akhirnya taksi itu berhenti tepat disebuah gedung serba putih.

"Untuk apa dia kerumah sakit?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini bukan rumah sakit tapi rumah rehabilitasi." Ucap Kris.

"Jinja? Apa Suho memiliki keluarga yang sakit jiwa?"

"Maka dari itu kita ada disini untuk menyelidikinya, kka! kita turun!" ucap Kris.

Chanyeol dan Kris mengintip dari kaca kecil tembus pandang yang terdapat di pintu kamar yang Suho masuki. Nampak Suho sedang berbicara dengan namja yang terduduk di atas ranjangnya, wajahnya manis, kulitnya putih namun ia terlihat sedikit pucat dan nampak depresi. Suho selalu mengajak bicara namja itu namun namja itu hanya memandang kosong.

"Yaak! aku merasa tak asing dengan wajah itu. Tapi aku lupa bertemu dimana." Gumam Kris.

"Jinja?"

Kris dan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat melihat namja itu mengamuk, mengacak-acak tempat tidur, Suho hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk erat namja itu. Karena tak kunjung tenang, Suho segera menekan alarm pemanggil perawat, dan beberapa perawat datang membuat Chanyeol dan Kris menyingkir cepat. Saat namja itu telah tenang dan mendapat suntikan, perawat berbisik pada Suho dan langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Chanyeol dan Kris segera menundukan tubuhnya dan pergi dari tempat itu segera sebelum ketahuan.

...

...

Kini ke tujuh namja itu sedang duduk di kantin sekolah. Semakin hari mereka semakin terlihat akrab, bahkan bercanda bersama. Dan tak lama kemudian Suho memanggil Baekhyun untuk membicarakan rapat osis.

"Hhmm.. kemarin aku mengikuti Suho sshi." ucap Chanyeol.

"Lalu? Apa ada hal yang mencurigakan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Dia berkunjung kerumah rehabilitasi."

"Mwo? apa Suho memiliki keluarga dengan riwayat sakit jiwa? Kenapa aku tak tahu ya?" ucap Luhan.

"Ne. Dan aku rasa aku pernah melihat namja itu." Ucap Kris dengan wajah berpikirnya.

"Dimana?"

"Entahlah Soo-ah, aku tak mengingatnya yang jelas wajahnya tak asing."

...

...

Sekolah sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa perangkat inti osis yang baru saja selesai rapat. Baekhyun sedang merapikan beberapa berkas di mejanya.

"Kau pulang sekarang Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Suho.

"Ne..Suho-ah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ne.. bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama."

"Ne.."

..

..

"Kenapa mendadak kau mengajakku kemari hah?" omel Chanyeol saat Kris mengajaknya ke sekolah malam-malam.

"Aku belum bisa tenang sebelum aku mengetahui siapa namja itu, aku rasa dia adalah murid di sekolah ini."

"Mana mungkin."

"Kita lihat saja di buku siswa tahun lalu." Ucap Kris sambil menyeret Chanyeol menuju perpustakaan.

..

..

Di waktu yang sama, tempat yang nyaris sama namun lantai yang berbeda. Nampak Suho dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Baekhyun-ah, tunggu aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Ucap Suho dan langsung berbalik.

"Oh Ne.." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan memilih untuk bersandar di dinding.

..

..

Kris terus membolak-balik buku tahunan siswa, mencari sosok namja itu. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatapnya geram.

..

..

Baekhyun melihat ke arah jam tangannya, ia sedikit kesal namun apa boleh buat.

"Mppfftt.." tiba-tiba ada yang membekap mulut Baekhyun dan langsung mencekik dan menyeretnya ke belakang. Baekhyun hendak berontak namun kekuatannya kalah jauh dibanding orang itu.

Baekhyun dipaksa masuk ke sebuah ruangan seni musik. Tubuhnya di hempaskan hingga menghantam tembok.

"Suho?" ucap Baekhyun terkejut.

"Hhmm.. kenapa kau kaget hah?"

"W..wae? wae? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Kenapa? Kau bertanya kenapa hah? Apa kau ingat ruangan ini?" bentak Suho, wajahnya sudah tak terlihat seperti malaikat lagi, kini hanya ada aura setan yang mengitarinya.

"Tem..tempat ini? Bukankah? Ini .. ruang seni musik?" sahut Baekhyun gugup.

"Ne.. ruang seni musik ini hanya menjadi saksi bisu kejadian 2 tahun lalu." Ucap Suho, Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, dan ia mulai mengingat sesuatu. Ia menatap Suho horor, lalu Suho menyeringai.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya kini? Ia depresi atas kejadian itu. Bagaimana bisa kau mengadukan sahabatmu sendiri hingga dia harus di DO dari sekolah. Padahal orang tuanya sangat menggantungkan harapan padanya."

"Su..suhoo.. Jangan kau bicara lagi!"

"Wae? Wae? Apa kau takut hah? takut perasaan bersalah itu menghantuimu? Aku sudah menunggu saat ini, saat aku melenyapkanmu dari dunia, mungkin itu bisa membuat keadaanya lebih membaik. Kau tahu bahkan sekarang ia mulai tak mengenaliku. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya itu saat menyaksikan kekasihmu menjadi depresi? Apa kau tahu? Aku benar-benar sakit."

"Mianhe.."

"Mwo? sudah terlambat! Kau harus menerima balasannya, balasan untuk sakit hatiku dan kekasihku."

..

..

"Dapat, ini dia!" ucap Kris sambil memperlihatkan gambar itu pada Chanyeol.

"Ne memang mirip, namun di foto ini dia terlihat lebih gemuk dan fresh."

"Ne tentu saja berbeda dia kan sedang sakit." Ucap Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

"Siapa? Siapa namanya? Apa dia satu angkatan dengan kita?"

"Hhmm.. disini dikatakan namanya adalah... Zhang Yixing."

PRAAANGGG..

Kris dan Chanyeol terkejut saat mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh, mereka meletakkan buku itu dan langsung berlari keluar.

..

..

PRANGGG..

Suho melempar sebuah pot yang berada di atas meja sehingga pecah, dan berserakan di lantai.

"Mian.. mianhe Suho-ah, waktu itu aku tak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Apanya yang tak bermaksud? Jelas-jelas kau mengatakan di depan kepala sekolah kalau kami ini berpacaran di ruangan ini, dan yang aku tak menyangkanya kau mengatakan kalau Lay ( Yixing ) lah yang menggodaku. Padahal kau jelas-jelas tahu kalau Lay itu sangat pemalu.

"Mianhe. Hiks.. hikss.. hikss. Saat itu aku sudah berusaha membela kalian, tapi aku tak berdaya."

"BOHONG! Jelas-jelas kau mengatakan pada Kepala Sekolah kalau Lay menggodaku, aku tak mungkin secepat itu lupa. Dia itu sahabatmu, kenapa kau tega?"

** Flash Back **

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Lay nampak asyik duduk di perpustakan, sampai tiba-tiba ponsel Lay bergetar, lalu saat membaca pesan di ponselnya Lay segera bangkit.

"Yaak! kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri Lay-ah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ani.. Oh iya aku pergi dulu!'

"Kemana? Apa bertemu dengan Suho lagi hah?"

"Ssstt.. Baekki, jangan keras-keras nanti ada yang mendengarnya." Ucap namja manis dengan lesung pipi itu.

"Ne.. ingat jangan sampai ketahuan, di sekolah kita ini ada larangan tak boleh berpacaran, apa kau ingat hah?" ucap Baekyun.

"Ne.. arra." Lay pergi.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan mereka tetap berpacaran hah? Apa kau tak akan mengadukan ini pada Kepala Sekolah?"

"Ani Luhannie, dia itu sahabatku mana mungkin aku mengadukannya, semasih dia bisa menjaga rahasia aku juga akan menjaga rahasia ini."

Baekhyun yang ingin masuk ke ruangan kakeknya mendadak menghentikan langkahnya ia mendengar sebuah percakapan.

"Kami sudah mengetahuinya, anakku berpacaran dengan namja miskin itu. Bukankah di sekolah ini dilarang berpacaran? Kenapa anda membiarkan Suho berpacaran dengan Lay?"

"Sungguh aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tak mengetahui ini. Aku akan meminta cucuku untuk menyelidiki kasus ini."

"Ne. Jika ini memang benar aku harap anda mengeluarkan Suho dan Lay dari sekolah, aku akan mengirimnya ke luar negri."

"Ne.."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar itu, ia segera pergi menuju tempat Lay dan Suho. Ia mencoba menghubungi Lay namun tak aktif, akhirnya ia mencari Lay di seluruh pelosok sekolah, sampai akhirnya ia teringat akan ruang seni musik. Saat membuka pintu ruang musik nampak Lay dan Suho sedang berciuman, hal ini membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Maaf, kalian sebaiknya_"

"Bagus Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Kepala sekolah yang kini tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Jadi benar, selama ini kalian berpacaran. Heuh, tak bisa dibiarkan. Kalian semua cepat ke ruanganku."

..

"Benar kah mereka berdua berpacaran Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Kepsek.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia masih memikirkan ucapan ayah Suho tadi, yang akan mengirim Suho ke luar negri jika mereka benar berpacaran, dan itu berarti Lay akan kehilangan Suho.

"Aniya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Lalu? Apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan?"

"Mereka.. mereka..tidak berpacaran, Lay lah yang menggoda Suho." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya, membuat Suho dan Lay terkejut setengah mati.

"Baiklah, karena masalahnya sudah jelas, maka sanksinya juga jelas. Zhang Yixing, kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan kau Suho sshi, kau di skors selama seminggu."

Baekhyun sama sekali tak menoleh, pikirannya kacau sekali. Ia tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih sekarang.

** Flash Back end**

TBC

hehehhe..akhirnya sampai juga ke konflik yang di tunggu-tunggu..

gimana? apa tebakan kalian ada yang benar?

mohon reviewnya ya, karena review kalian adalah kekuatanku untuk melanjutkan ff ini..

gomawo..


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Fluster Love ( Part 7 )

Author : Park Shita a.k.a Lee Shita

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other

Warning : Yaoi

akhirnya kita sampailah pada saat berbahagia dengan selamat sentosa menghantarkan# alah, kok kayak teks pembukaan. Tapi jujur, Shita seneng banget karena akhirnya ff ini selesai, dan bisa konsen ke ff yang berikutnya yang masih berbau yaoi dan tentu saja dengan main cast chanbaek. Walaupun ini chapter terakhir bukan berarti, kalian gak review di chapter ini ya, malahan aku berharap reviewnya tambah banyak. Entah kalian mau memberi kritikan, memberi pujian atau hinaan sekalipun aku akan tetap terima dan reply.. makasi buat semuanya chingudeul.

happy reading..

..

...

"Itu karena ayahmu, aku melakukan ini agar kau dan Lay tak berpisah."

"BOHONGG!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Suho, ayahmu ingin mengirimmu ke luar negri jika benar kalian berpacaran. Makanya aku mengatakan itu semua."

"BOHONGG! Kau memang brengsek, matilah kau ditanganku sekarang." Ucap Suho sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat.

Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas di dekat dinding hanya pasrah.

"HENTIKAAANNN!" Ucap Chanyeol yang segera masuk ke dalam ruang musik tersebut.

"Heuh.. lihatlah siapa yang datang. Orang paling cuek di sekolah ini, Park Chanyeol. Wae? Wae? Kau mau menyelamatkannya? Kau mau menyelamatkan orang sombong dan tak memiliki hati ini?" ucap Suho.

"Yaak! Suho sshi, sadarlah! Ini tak benar, kau tak seharusnya berbuat seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Wae? Wae? Kenapa aku tak boleh hah? dia sudah membuat orang yang aku sayangi tersiksa, sakit.. sakit aku melihatnya dengan kondisi yang semakin memburuk setiap harinya, bahkan ia mulai tak mengenaliku sekarang." Ucap Suho dengan pandangan menerawang, dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu Zhang Yixing?" ucap Kris membuat Suho menoleh kaget lalu menyeringai.

"Heuhh.. kalian sudah mengetahuinya? Apa kalian memata-mataiku selama ini?" ucap Suho.

"Kau benar, bahkan kami mengetahui tempatnya dirawat." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Dan kau tahu? Sekarang Kai dan Sehun sedang menuju kesana." Lanjut Kris. Semua menoleh terkejut ke arah Kris termasuk Chanyeol yang tak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Mwo? jangan! Jangan kesana! Dia akan mengamuk lagi kalau melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sekolah." Cegah Suho.

Biip

Biip..

"Terlambat! Kau lihat? Ini panggilan dari Kai!" ucap Kris sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya.

"Kau bajingan! Rasakan ini!" ucap Suho hendak mengarahkan pisaunya pada Kris.

BUUUGG..

Chanyeol segera memukul Suho dan memerangkapnya di lantai dengan kedua lututnya ( ditindih ).

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tapi kau harus berhenti mengganggu Baekhyun lagi!"

"Heuh.. jangan harap!"

BUUG..

Suho menendang Chanyeol hingga terpental, ia segera berlari ke arah Kris yang hendak mengangkat telpon lalu memukul wajahnya. Ponsel Kris terpental jauh, dan Kris memegang pipinya.

"Yaak! wajahku! Kau..kau.. beraninya kau memukul di bagian paling berharga dariku." Kris nampak geram dan kesal ia berjalan dengan tangan terkepal dan hendak memukul Suho.

"Hentikan!" seru Baekhyun.

"Jangan! Jangan dilanjutkan lagi! Aku yang salah! Aku." Ucap Baekhyun yang kini sedang dirangkul oleh Chanyeol.

"Tapi bajingan ini harus diberi pelajaran!" ucap Kris.

"Ani.. hentikan Kris aku mohon! Suho tak salah, ia hanya berusaha mempertahankan cintanya. Aku.. akulah yang seharusnya dihukum, karena aku sudah berbuat sesuatu yang tak adil. Suho-ah pertemukan aku dengan Lay, aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku setelahnya."

...

...

Kini Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris dan Suho sedang berjalan di koridor rumah rehabilitasi. Suho mendadak menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kai dan Sehun sedang terduduk diluar kamar rawat Lay.

"Wae? Wae? Gwenchana?" tanya Suho cemas sambil berlari ke arah kedua namja itu.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri!" ucap Sehun.

Suho terdiam saat melihat melalui celah kaca di pintu. Air matanya turun tanpa ia sadari. Namja yang ia cintai sedang terduduk di atas ranjangnya dan untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa, ia tak mengamuk ataupun marah padahal ada Luhan dan Kyungsoo diruangan itu.

Suho membuka pintu pelan disusul oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun( nb : Kai sedang mengantarkan Kris mengobati wajahnya yang lebam, karena Kris takut jika di diamkan lebih dari 24 jam lukanya akan menjadi keunguan dan itu akan merusak imagenya yang tampan). Lay menoleh terkejut lalu tersenyum.

"Baek..Baekki?" ucap Lay . Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah Lay dan memeluknya.

"Lay-ah, Mianhe.. Aku... aku.. hikss.. hikss.."

"Yaak! mengapa menangis? Gwenchana?"

"Hiks.. hikss.. kau masih sama baiknya seperti dulu. Aku merindukanmu Lay-ah." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne. Aku juga. Aku sangat merindukanmu dan kalian semua. Aku sangat merindukan sekolah. Hhmm.. Chagy?" panggil Lay pada Suho yang masih mematung. Suho menoleh ke arah Lay yang ternyata masih mengenalinya.

"Lay-ah, aku ingin menjelaskan masalah yang waktu itu."

"Tak perlu,aku sudah tahu. Gomawo." Ucap Lay.

"Chagy, kemarilah!" ucap Lay. Suho berjalan mendekat dan masih tak percaya melihat Lay tersenyum kearahnya setelah sekian tahun senyuman itu hilang darinya.

"Gomawo! Kau sudah merawatku selama ini."

"Kau selama ini tak depresi?"

"Siapa bilang? Tentu saja aku depresi, aku ini adalah peringkat pertama disekolah, yang ingin melanjutkan keluar negri,tapi tiba-tiba aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"Kau mengingat semuanya?"

"Ne chagy, dan aku juga sudah mengetahui semuanya dari eomma."

"Mwo? kau.. kau sudah tahu? Dan kau..kau.." wajah Suho nampak memucat.

"Tenang saja aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi kau harus mengakuinya!" ucap Lay sambil tersenyum dan akhirnya Suho membuka bibirnya.

"Mianhe.. mianhe.. Lay-ah, Baekhyun-ah. Sebenarnya akulah yang mengatakan pada appaku kalau aku berpacaran dengan Lay ( semua nampak terkejut ) dan aku juga yang menyuruh appa untuk memberi tahu kepala sekolah, saat dimana Baekhyun datang dan kepala sekolah berada dibelakangnya akulah yang meminta pada Tao untuk melaporkanya pada Kepala Sekolah. Aku sengaja agar aku dan Lay tertangkap basah. Jadi Lay dan aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, dan kami bisa bersekolah disekolah lain."

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne.. aku tak ingin Lay menerima beasiswa keluar negri. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya, jadi aku fikir jika dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah maka beasiswa itu batal ia dapatkan. Tapi semua tak sesuai rencanaku, hanya dia yang dikeluarkan aku tidak, itu semua karena Baekhyun makanya aku membencinya, karena dia adalah penggagal rencanaku. Dan setelah itu, appa Lay yang sakit keras meninggal karena shock, eommanya juga menjadi sakit-sakitan dan akhirnya meninggal, lalu Lay menjadi depresi. Aku merawatnya disini tanpa sepengetahuan pihak lain, kecuali keluargaku. Awalnya mereka menentang namun setelah aku beri penjelasan akhirnya mereka luluh juga."

"Cukup Chagy.. kau sudah cukup tersiksa." Ucap Lay.

"Biar aku yang lanjutkan! Aku sangat senang mendengar mendapat beasiswa untu keluar negri dan aku bisa ikut kelas percepatan, aku fikir Suho akan senang ternyata dia malah sedih. Awalnya aku bisa menerima kalau aku dikeluarkan, walau sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan Baekki, tapi aku sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun jadi aku yakin dia memiliki alasan tersendiri. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal membuatku menjadi depresi, tapi setelah beberapa bulan berada di tempat ini aku menjadi normal kembali, tapi Suho tak bisa menerimanya ia semakin takut aku pergi meninggalkannya. Melihatnya yang berusaha mati-matian untuk menjagaku membuatku sadar juga dan akhirnya aku memilih untuk berpura-pura depresi. Eomma Suho tahu tapi kami berdua merahasiakannya,mian chagy." Ucap Lay, yang membuat semua dalam ruangan itu speechless.

..

..

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berjalan menuju rumah Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah kau pulang saja! Aku bisa pulang sendiri! Bukankah pelakunya sudah ketahuan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne.. tapi aku masih tetap mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Aigoo, manis sekali. ..cuu.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengacak pelan rambut Chanyeol.

GREP..

Chanyeol segera memegang tangan Baekhyun,dan menatapnya dalam.

"Bukankah aku sudah peringatkan untuk tak mengacak rambutku." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ah.. Mian.." ucap Baekhyun takut lalu menundukan kepalanya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa dalam hatinya, sebenarnya ia paling suka mengerjai namja manis di depannya ini.

"Kau harus dihukum!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya terkejut, dan..

CHU..

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya dengan lembut,namun..

"Tunggu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Wae?"

"Kita sudah beberapa kali melakukan ini, tapi kita tak memiliki status yang jelas. Aku ini bukan namja gampangan Yeol-ah." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kau ingin aku menyatakan perasaanku?"

"Ne.."

"Bodoh! Aku menjagamu mati-matian, mencemaskan keadaanmu, melakukan apapun untukmu, apa kau fikir itu tak ada alasannya? Tentu saja ada Baekhyun, aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu, tidakkah kau tahu? Aku yang terkenal cuek ini, sampai peduli pada sesuatu hal berarti aku sudah jatuh cinta pada hal tersebut, dan itu adalah kau. Aku jatuh cinta padamu Baekhyun, Saranghae." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Na..na do sarang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kini Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan hal yang sempat tertunda tadi, ia melumat bibir Baekhyun pelan namun pasti, berbagi kemanisan berdua, tapi..

CEKLEK..

Tiba-tiba seseorang turun dari mobil dan langsung menarik Chanyeol ke dalam mobil.

"Ikut kami!"

"Yaak! yaak! lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Mau apa kalian hah?" bentak Chanyeol.

"Yeol-ah? Yeol-ah?" seru Baekhyun namun sia-sia.

...

...

"Mwo perjodohan? Andwe.. aku tak mau kakek?"

"Wae? Wae? Dia sangat baik, dan dia juga dari keluarga kaya, Aku yakin hidupmu pasti akan tentram."

"Aku tak peduli, mau dia sekaya apapun! Aku tak mau dijodohkan, aku mencintai orang lain."

"Mwo? aigoo! Kepalaku.. kepalaku!" ucap Kakek Baekhyun.

"Kakek?"

...

...

"Kris, dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Molla, bukankah terakhir kali kau yang bertemu dengannya kemarin?"

"Ne.. tapi tiba-tiba dua orang berbadan besar menariknya paksa ke dalam mobil."

"Mwo? lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"entahlah, mobil itu segera melesat pergi."

"Gawat!"ucap Kris lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Percuma, nomernya tak aktif aku sudah beberapa kali menghubunginya." Ucap Baekhyun datar.

"Eih? Yaak! ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu sedih?"

"Aku akan dijodohkan! Aku ingin mengatakan ini pada Yeol-ah."

"Jinja?"

"Ne.."

...

...

Baekhyun nampak sedih, terlihat dari wajahnya yang terus tertekuk. Kakeknya hanya menatapnya pasrah, lalu pintu terbuka.

"Tuan Park?" gumam Baekhyun ia mulai mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia mulai menerka-nerka. Jangan-jangan orang yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah Kris. Tak lama kemudian Nyonya Park masuk lalu disusul namja bertubuh tinggi dengan mata yang sangat indah.

"Kris?" gumam Baekhyun lagi.

"Mari kita duduk untuk membicarakan perjodohan ini." Ucap Kakek Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Kris kesal, bagaimana bisa ia menerima perjodohan ini, bukankah dia tahu kalau Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun.

"Ne.. aku sangat senang kita bisa menyambung hubungan kekerabatan ini. Dan aku harap Baekhyun menyukainya."

"Ani, aku tak menerima perjodohan ini! Aku mencintai orang lain. Kris, aku tak menyangka kau itu orang yang kejam, kau sudah jelas-jelas tahu aku menyukai siapa, kenapa kau tega sekali. Dia itu sahabatmu Kris." Bentak Baekhyun.

"Kau salah, dia bukan sahabatku.."

"Mwo?"

"Tenang..tenang! kenapa jadi gaduh begini. Kau salah Baekhyun-ah, sebenarnya_"  
"Cukup, aku muak dengan semua ini, aku muak kakek." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar dengan kesal, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia menabrak seseorang.

"Yaak! perhatikan langkahmu!" ucap seseorang. Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca mengangkat wajahnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ne.. ini aku."

"Kemarilah nak!" panggil nyonya Park.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Untuk bertemu dengan calon istriku." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Mwo?"

"Hahahahahaha.. sepertinya kau salah menduga Baekhyun, Anak kami ini adalah Chanyeol, Kris adalah anak dari kakak perempuanku yang menikah dengan orang China, karena ia bersekolah di Korea jadi kami mengangkatnya sebagai anak." Ucap Nyonya Park.

"Ne.. kau seharusnya mengetahuinya Baekhyun sejak kita bertemu pertama kali. Bukankah margaku dan Chanyeol berbeda, aku Wu, dan dia Park." Ucap Kris.

"Mwo? jadi.. jadi.."

"Ne.. orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu adalah aku. Tapi berhubung kau menolaknya jadi sebaiknya kita batalkan saja." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Mwo?"

"Ne.. Chanyeol sshi benar!"

"Ani.. .. Kakek, aku mohon lanjutkan perjodohan ini aku tak akan menolaknya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melakukan aegyo di depan kakeknya, membuat seisi ruangan tersenyum geli.

..

..

"Kenapa kau tak bilang hah?"

"Mwo?"

"Kalau kau itu anak dari Tuan dan Nyonya Park?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Dan kenapa kau menyamar sebagai orang miskin? Dan bekerja di kedai kecil itu."

"Hhmm.. aku tak bekerja disana dengan dibayar, aku hanya melakukannya dengan suka rela. Halmoni pernah menyelamatkanku saat aku duduk di bangku SMP, aku ingin membantunya dengan uang, namun ia menolaknya jadi, aku bekerja disana secara Cuma-Cuma."

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti orang miskin?"

"Ne.. aku tak suka orang memandangku karena hartaku, mereka pasti akan berpura-pura baik di depanku, dengan aku bertindak sebagai orang miskin, aku bisa mengetahui mana orang yang benar-benar sayang padaku, selain itu aku muak dengan orang tuaku yang selalu mengandalkan materi."

"Hhmm.. Apa Kai dan Sehun tahu?"

"Tahu apa? Aku ini orang kaya atau aku bersaudara dengan Kris?"

"Keduanya."

"Mereka tak tahu, dan aku berencana untuk merahasiakan ini saja, lebih baik kami berteman seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa Kris tak berpura-pura miskin juga?"

"Heuh mana mungkin, dia itu terkena Prince syndrome, apa kau ingat saat Suho memukul wajahnya? Hal itu yang paling ia benci, ia paling benci kalau ada yang mengganggu wajahnya, dan ia sering menghilang dari kelas saat siang hari, kau tahu kenapa? Ia akan tidur siang demi menjaga kehalusan kulitnya."

"Mwo? jadi Kris tipe orang seperti itu?"

"Ne.. jadi ia tak mungkin mau menjadi miskin sepertiku. Tapi berhentilah bicara tentang Kris! Sekarang saatnya membicarakan antara kau dan aku!" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merona merah, ia benar-benar tersipu malu mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tunggu! Aku ingin memulainya lebih dulu!" ucap Baekhyun lalu ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol lalu menciumnya dalam. Mereka berciuman di bawah sinar rembulan yang sangat indah, bahkan mereka tak memperdulikan orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka.

**The End**

EITTTSSS..

Tunggu dulu!

Ada yang tahu bagaimana akhir dari kisah cinta Kyungsoo dan Kai?

**Flash Back**

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kantin yang nampak sepi mencekam, ia menyapu seluruh pelosok untuk mencari Kai.

Brak..

"Aigoo! Dasar mesin bodoh." Ucap seseorang, mendengar suara itu Kyungsoo segera mengetahui keberadaan Kai.

"Yaak! apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah? Kasihan Baekki sudah kehausan."

"Mesin sialan ini telah mengambil uangku tapi tak mengeluarkan minuman satu pun." Ucap Kai kesal sambil menendang-nendang mesin itu.

"Mana biar aku saja." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu segera berjalan mendekat.

"Terkadang benda itu tak bisa dikasari, ia harus di perlakukan dengan halus." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu memasukan sebuah uang koin, tapi nihil uang itu masuk namun minumannya tak kunjung keluar.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kai saat Kyungsoo mengambil ancang-ancang dan berjalan mundur.

BRAAKK..

PLUG.

Dua botol minuman jatuh setelah Kyungsoo menendang mesin itu dengan keras.

"Sepertinya pengecualian untuk benda bodoh ini." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya bisa terbengong melihat kejadian barusan.

"Kenapa kau diam? Ayo cepat!" ucap Kyungsoo, namun Kai masih terbengong.

CHU..

Kyungsoo mencium Kai, membuat Kai semakin shock.

"Mwo?mwo? kau baru saja menciumku?"

"Ne..benar, aku baru saja menciummu, dan sekarang kau menjadi milikku." Ucap Kyungsoo cuek.

"Mwo? kenapa secepat itu? Dan kenapa harus kau yang mengatakannya duluan?"

"Apa itu salah?"

"Tentu saja! Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan!"

Kai mengedipkan matanya berulang kali,

"Ak..aku.. aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ah, dan aku..aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku." Ucap Kai.

"Ne.. aku mau ayo kita per_" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Kai menarik tangannya cepat, dan merapatkanya ke dinding.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau bukan namja yang lemah, namun sekuat apapun kau, kau masih berada di level bawahku." Ucap Kai lalu mencium Kyungsoo, melumatnya pelan mempermainkan bibir penuh Kyungsoo, membuat mereka hanyut dalam suasana sampai mereka lupa sesuatu.

BUUG..

"Kau bodoh! Baekki sedang menunggu kita, dia bisa mati kehausan, kka!" ucap Kyungsoo setelah menghantam perut Kai dengan lututnya, Kai kembali shock ternyata ucapannya salah, Kyungsoo lah yang lebih kuat darinya.

** Flash Back end**

**The end beneran**

Hehehhe.. akhirnya selesai juga..

Gimana?

Suka gak?

Aku mohon maaf kalau endingnya gak sesuai harapan kalian...

Tolong reviewnya..


End file.
